Me gustas, te amo
by ElaisaLE
Summary: Por fin nuestras protagonistas están juntas. Han mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos, bueno al menos Nan-chan lo ha hecho. ¿Que hay de Kussun?, ella aun estará lidiando con su deshonesta personalidad, Ama a su senpai, pero no dice "Te amo" como se debe. Tal vez necesite otro gran empujon de sus amigas. JolKs one-shot


**Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fue publicado "Odio o amor ¿Qué sentimiento será?" Despues de muchas dificultades he traido la segunda parte, espero que disfruten la lectura uwu.**

 **Este es el one shot más largo que he escrito en mi vida, aprecienlo!**

* * *

 **Me gustas, te amo.**

 _Anteriormente en…_

" _ **odio o amor ¿Qué sentimiento será?"**_

 _Nanjo-san se acercó a mí, depositando el lienzo en mis manos._

 _-Empecé a hacerlo cuando te conocí. –Aparté la manta que cubría el lienzo._

 _Un jadeo de sorpresa dejé escapar._

– _¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas, me enamoré de ti la primera vez que me golpeaste. –Rió apenada. –Sé que debes estar cansada de mis confesiones estúpidas y sin sentido, pero… ¿Podrías escucharla una vez más?_

 _Aun no podía dejar de mirar lo que mi senpai me había dado…_

 _En ese lienzo había un dibujo de mí, muy bien detallado…_

– _Uhn… -Asentí con mi cabeza._

– _Kusuda-san, me gustas y haré lo imposible para que te enamores de mí._

 _Esto es mucho para mí…_

 _Con decisión me levanté de mi asiento, dejando en este el lienzo._

 _Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por el cuello de la camisa._

– _¡No me mates por eso!_

 _Sonreí levemente, negando con mi cabeza en el proceso._

 _Solté el cuello de su camisa, para después tomar ambas mejillas con mis manos._

– _¿No me matarás? –Preguntó aterrada._

– _Cállate quieres…_

 _Lentamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo._

 _Mi corazón latía con locura por tener tan cerca a Nanjo-san._

– " _Un poco más…"_

 _Un par de labios aprisionaron los míos…_

 _Sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos, siempre tuve la razón de que estos serian así. Abrí un poco mi boca para la insistente lengua de Nanjo-san…_

 _Siempre pensé que en cualquier momento Nanjo-san me besaría, sin embargo ella me respetó y estoy muy agradecida por eso…_

 _Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, acariciándose lentamente entre sí…_

 _Todo esto es nuevo para mí, la ansiedad, el querer más de aquella boca… Su boca…_

 _Es una lástima que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar._

 _Ambas con pesar nos separamos, jadeando en busca de aire._

– _¿Kusuda-san, tu…? –Escondí mi rostro en su hombro._

– _No me gustas… -El cuerpo de Nanjo-san se tensó. –Tú y yo sabemos que en realidad. Yo te amo._

 _Nanjo-san me abrazó con fuerza._

 _Por fin lo pude entender porque te quiero, tu ternura me dejaste ver, tu perversión por desgracia también me dejaste ver…_

– _Me gustas, no hay nadie más._

– _Tú también me gustas y espero ser la única. –Murmuré en amenaza._

– _No te preocupes, eres con la única que me quiero casar y tener tres bellos hijos._

– _¿Lo decías en serio?_

– _Tal vez~_

– _¡Nanjo-san! –Ella rió. –Aunque no me molestaría…_

– _¡Entonces empecemos desde ahora! –Exclamó Nanjo-san con emoción._

– _¡¿Eh?!_

– _Hay que saltearnos la boda y vayamos directamente a la luna de miel._

– _H…Hey espera…_

– _¡Voy a reservar una habitación en un hotel! Es mejor que te vayas preparando, cariño~_

– _¡Pervertida!_

 _Te amo, al fin lo he dicho…_

 **Hace 11 años…**

 _Una niña de no más de seis años lloraba dentro de un solitario bosque, debido a que perdió de vista a sus dos mejores amigas. Ella no recordaba qué camino seguir para volver al punto de partida ya que simplemente se concentró en dejarse llevar por Yu-chan, pero ahora que no estaba por ningún lado la nombrada, hizo lo que cualquier niña de su edad haría._

– _Yu-chan…Em-chan…_ – _La pequeña optó por sentarse en el suelo y esconder su rostro en sus rodillas._ – _¡Yu-chan…! ¡Em-chan…! –Sollozó fuertemente._

 _Un movimiento entre los arbustos cortó todo sollozo que salía de la boca de la niña, la desesperación que sentía por haberse perdido aumentó al ver aquel extraño suceso enfrente de ella._

 _Por un momento la niña sintió alivio cuando el movimiento paró, sin embargo no duró mucho. Una gran sombra salió detrás de aquellos arbustos lo que ocasionó que un gran grito saliera de la niña._

– _¡Kyaaah!_ – _La niña cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando el final de su vida._

– _Con que aquí estabas Yoshi-chan, ¿En dónde te habías metido?_ – _Al escuchar la voz de una de sus mejores amigas, Yoshi-chan lloró de alegría._

– _¡Yu-chan!_ – _Se abalanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga._ – _Yu-chan…Yu-chan…_ – _Sollozaba de nueva cuenta._

– _No llores… Estoy aquí contigo._ – _Consoló Yu-chan._

– _Uhn_ – _Asintió, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas lágrimas._

– _Vamos, Emi-chan nos espera._ – _Yu-chan tomó de la mano a Yoshi-chan._

 _Una vez más la pequeña Yoshi-chan se dejó llevar por su mejor amiga, su caballera de armadura blanca…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Me gustas, te amo.**

 **Actualmente…**

 **Yoshino POV**

– ¡¿A dónde me llevas idiota?! –Intenté por todos los medios deshacer el agarre de acero en la que fue sometida mi muñeca. – ¡Tengo cosas importantes que hacer!

– ¿Cómo estar metida en tu club desde la mañana? –Mi mejor amiga me miró por sobre el hombro.

–Soy la presidenta del club, por lo que tengo más trabajo. –Rodee los ojos fastidiada. –Ahora, ¿Podrías devolverme mi muñeca?

–No, le prometí a tu novia que no te dejaría escapar por ningún motivo. –Al escuchar la palabra "novia" una sonrisa boba se formó automáticamente en mis labios. –Ew, tu sonrisa de enamorada me da asco.

–Deberías comprenderme, la chica que he estado acosando por dos años al fin me ha dado una oportunidad. –Exclamé con orgullo.

–¿Qué pasó con la niña tierna, tímida y llorona que cuidaba? –Shikaco suspiró audiblemente.

A lo cual rodee los ojos ante el exagerado dramatismo de mi mejor amiga.

–Bueno, esa niña desapareció por que llegó un momento en el que las burlas de unas idiotas llegaron a su limite. –Ataqué.

–¡¿Aún sigues resentida por eso?! –Preguntó exasperada Shikaco.

–Solo el 50% de mi corazón está resentido con ustedes, el otro 50% está agradecido. –Suspiré. –Si no hubiera sido por ustedes no habría sacado mi bestia interior.

–¿Cuál bestia interior? –Abrió la puerta que daba paso a la cafetería. –Eres una gatita sumisa cuando se trata de Kussun, a simple vista se nota que ella tiene el control.

–Ciervo por favor. –Crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho. –La que tiene el control en la relación soy yo.

Estuve a punto de dar mi discurso del control que tenía sobre Kussun, pero la voz de mi hermosa niña cerca de nosotras calló todo lo que quería salir de mi boca.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? –Ella se acercó a nosotras y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me sujetó por el cuello de mi blusa.

–Eh…uh… –Miré a Shikaco, pidiendo ayuda a gritos con mi mirada.

–Lo siento, pero no quiero ser parte de tu drama lésbico, Yoshinon. –La maldita se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban las demás mirándonos.

Las desgraciadas miraban divertidas la escena que estábamos haciendo mi novia y yo.

–Respóndeme ahora, Nanjo. –Amenazó, sin soltar en ningún momento mi blusa.

–Sin sobrenombre, debes estar muy molesta bebe. –Hice un pequeño puchero, que se desvaneció al ver que el ceño fruncido de Kussun se hacia notar más de lo normal. –Estuve adelantando trabajo del club. –Confesé de manera rápida.

–¿Y por esa razón te niegas a almorzar? –Desvié mi mirada hacia a un lado.

–Eh… ¿Si? –Kussun negó con su cabeza, antes de suspirar en resignación.

–Tus pinturas pueden esperar, tu estomago vacío no. –Soltó mi blusa, para después guiarme hacia la mesa donde se encontraban nuestras amigas.

Cuando nos sentamos, no se hicieron esperar las burlas de las idiotas que tengo por amigas.

–Creo que con esto nos quedo muy en claro que no tienes el control en la relación. –Se burló Shikaco.

–Cierra la boca… –Mi oración fue cortada por un par de palillos que fueron introducidos a mi boca.

Mastiqué a regañadientes la pequeña bola de arroz que fue metida a mi boca, cuando tragué el bocado le lance una mirada acusatoria a mi novia.

–Ya se te hizo costumbre meterme cosas a la boca sin mi permiso. –Ella solo me miró en advertencia.

–Vaya, ¿Con que experimentando cosas nuevas? –Soramaru se metió a la conversación y como no, con una pregunta de doble sentido.

–Nah, somos tradicionales. –Le resté importancia al asunto.

–¡Nanjo! –Un golpe recibió mi pobre cabecita.

Y como era de esperarse de mi, solté algo más de nuestra vida intima.

–Como pudieron darse cuenta, Kussun y yo estamos muy metidas en el sadomasoquismo. –Sonreí bobamente.

Gracias a mi conducta atrevida, recibí otro golpe por parte de mi novia.

–¡Idiota, imbécil, pervertida, tonta! –Seguidos de los insultos, golpes fueron lanzados a mi persona.

–Oh, si, sígueme insultando bebe. –Los golpes no cesaron, de hecho aumentaron.

–Ahora todo tiene sentido. –Escuché el comentario de Pile-chan.

–Vamos, todas ya sabían la verdadera naturaleza de su relación. –Mimo-chan soltó como si fuera algo obvio.

Las demás asintieron, ajenas a lo que pasaba a un lado de ellas.

–Por cierto, Nan-chan. –Kussun y yo detuvimos nuestra pequeña riña ante la voz preocupada de Emitsun.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté mientras sostenía los puños de Kussun.

–¿Has entregado al consejo estudiantil el documento que te pedí anoche? –Ella me miró fijamente. – O ¿A caso lo has olvidado, de nuevo?

–Me conoces tan bien Emi-chan. –Sonreí al ver que un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

–No me llames así, por favor. –Frunció el ceño. –Y entrégalo, que hoy es el ultimo día.

–Oh…

…

–¡¿Qué?! –Azoté en la mesa las palmas de mis manos. –Dime que no soy la única que lo olvidó. –Pedí desesperada.

–No eres la única que lo olvidó. –Emitsun desvió su mirada.

–Que alivio… –Suspiré.

–¿Sabes que lo dijo para no preocuparte, cierto? –Kussun rompió toda esperanza que tenía en ese momento.

–Kussun…~ –Lloriquee derrotada.

–Hasta Mimorin y Pile-chan lo han entregado. –Mi linda novia señaló a las mencionadas.

–¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes me recordó sobre el documento? –Reclamé molesta hacia el par.

–Estabas muy metida pensando de que color serian las pantis de Kussun que portaba ese día. –Fue la respuesta honesta que recibí por parte de ambas.

–Descubrí que eran blancas. –Dije con una gran sonrisa.

 _PLAF_

–Pero ese no es el punto aquí. –Acaricie el área donde había recibido la cachetada marca Kussun. –Tengo que ir ahora mismo, porque no quiero otro regaño de la presidenta. –Me coloqué de Pie.

–Espera Nan-chan. –Miré que Kussun, Emitsun y Rippi imitaban mi acción. –Hay que ir juntas.

–Sabia que mi novia no me dejaría morir sola. –Miré con ilusión a mi linda Kussun.

–No lo malinterpretes, el almuerzo terminó y tenemos que regresar al consejo estudiantil, solo es casualidad que nos dirijamos al mismo sitio. –Respondió segura de si misma.

¿Ya mencioné que Kussun es muy cruel cuando se lo propone?

–Ouch, eso dolió… –Shikaco comentó sin ninguna pizca de burla.

–Que insensible eres Kussun. –Exclamó Ucchi como regaño.

Las demás me miraron con simpatía, a lo cual yo solo me encogí de hombros.

–Vamos, no tenemos todo el día. –Kussun salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Emitsun y Rippi se miraron entre si, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el consejo y yo no tuve otra opción que seguirlas como un cachorrito triste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Creo que esta vez te excediste Kussun… –Rippi susurró, de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás.

– _Si que son discretas estas chicas._ –Rodee mis ojos.

–Rippi tiene razón, la pobre no ha levantado su mirada del suelo. –Comentó Emitsun.

La verdad es que estaba buscando algún indicio de alguna moneda en el suelo, tengo sed y por desgracia no cuento con cambio en mis bolsillos.

–Esto...–Me preparé para escuchar las tan ansiadas disculpas de mi novia, pero…–Lo arreglaré después… –Una vez más el orgullo de Kussun fue más fuerte.

–Si tu dices…

Detuvieron toda conversación cuando estuvimos enfrente del consejo. Emitsun fue la encargada de abrir la puerta.

–Sakuragawa-san perdón por la tardanza. –La nombrada solamente sonrió despreocupadamente.

Sakuragawa-san al verme en el consejo junto a las demás integrantes, frunció el ceño.

–¿Otra vez olvidaste entregar el documento del presupuesto de tu club? –Preguntó resignada.

–Conoces la respuesta presidenta. –Sonreí culpable.

–Nunca cambiarás Nanjo-san. –Sakuragawa-san negó con su cabeza varias veces.

–Lamento la irresponsabilidad de esta gran idiota, senpai. –Kussun con un gran sonrojo en su rostro se disculpó por mi.

–Si que da demasiados problemas la idiota, ¿Eh? –Río.

–Definitivamente. –Kussun la acompañó en las risas.

– _Espera, espera… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_ –Fruncí el ceño.

Veamos, Kussun se sonrojó, la presidenta está sonriendo mucho, Emitsun acaba de romper un lápiz (que por cierto no se de donde lo sacó) y Rippi miraba todo sin entender algo de la situación.

Y lo peor de todo…

¡Esa presidenta copia barata de Fujino Shizuru, está acariciando la cabeza de mi novia!

No, eso no es lo peor.

¡Mi novia no la aparta con un puñetazo rompe cráneos!

–Okay, muy bonito los insultos hacia mi persona. –Saqué el documento impreso perfectamente doblado de los bolsillos de mi falda. –Aquí está el documento que tanto pedías presidenta. –Forzosamente se lo dejé en las manos para que se apartará de mi linda Kussun.

Cuando Kussun estuvo libre de esas sucias manos, la abracé por detrás de manera posesiva. Pero como era de esperarse, Kussun por instinto golpeó con su codo mis costillas y gracias a esa acción, la solté bruscamente.

–Bien, ya me diste la indirecta de que no me quieres aquí. –Acaricié el área donde fui golpeada. –Está bien, ya me voy. –Me acerqué a la puerta del consejo, lentamente.

Ella siguió hablando con la presidenta, ignorándome vilmente.

–Me voy y no me volverás a ver. –Una vez más traté de que me prestara atención.

Y nada.

–¡Ya me voy! –Grité molesta.

–Nan-chan. –Ella me miró.

¡Por fin!

–¿Si, bebe hermosa? –Usé mi mejor voz ikemen.

–Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. –Con eso dicho volvió a lo suyo con la presidenta.

¡Heartbreak!

–Claro… –Sin dudar, salí del salón.

Miré por última vez por la ventanilla de la puerta cerrada, solo Emitsun y Rippi se despidieron de mí con una sonrisa triste en sus rostros. Imité sus sonrisas, antes de desaparecer por los solitarios pasillos para dirigirme hacia mi club.

 **Emi POV**

–Insensible, fría, mala novia… –Murmuré molesta.

–Emitsun, basta ya. –Pidió Kussun, hecho que ignoré.

–Cuando se enteren las demás, vas a lamentar el haber nacido. –La miré de reojo.

–¿Por qué siempre me gano los regaños? Nan-chan hace cosas indebidas y sale ilesa de los regaños. –Se quejó audiblemente.

–Por la simple razón de que no coquetea con nadie.

–¡No estaba coqueteando con Sakuragawa-senpai!

–Pues eso parecía para mi y para Nan-chan. –Ella detuvo su andar.

–¿Te gusta Sakuragawa-senpai? –Preguntó de forma insinuante.

–No, me gusta Nan-chan. –Seguí caminando, pero me detuve al ver que mi pequeña acompañante no me seguía.

–Emitsun, no puede gustarte Nan-chan. –Exclamó molesta.

–¿Por qué no?, es atractiva, amable y caballerosa. No por nada es popular entre las kohais.

–Se muy bien eso, pero nadie puede gustar de ella.

–¿Por qué no? –Pregunté de nuevo.

–¡Por que Nan-chan es mi novia! –Gritó y me señaló. –¡Y le demostraré a todas de que ella tiene dueña!

Kussun giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

–Eres fácil de provocar. –Reí fuertemente.

Espero que Nan-chan me agradezca el pequeño empujón que le di a su novia.

Gracias a ese pensamiento, una idea malvada llegó a mi cabeza.

Saqué mi teléfono celular de mi maletín y marqué un numero en especial.

–Shika-chan, necesito de tu ayuda...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aina POV**

– _Bien, estoy enfrente de la puerta de su club ¿Y ahora qué?_ –Mire a Nan-chan por la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

Ella estaba acostada sobre una manta en el suelo y…

–¿Está cantando…? –Susurré para mi misma.

–Nadie me quiere, Kussun me odia, mejor me como un ramencito~ –Soltó un gran suspiro. –Le quito la envoltura, le invierto agua hirviendo y mhm que rico ramencito~

Ante tal espectáculo ridículo, decidí que era hora de adentrarme al club y encarar a mi novia.

Y así lo hice, Nan-chan levantó su cabeza de la manta.

–Hey chica coqueta. –Volvió a su posición. –¿Terminaste con la presidenta?, de seguro le dolió tu partida –Río sin gracia alguna. –Bueno en fin, ¿Qué te pareció mi perfomance?, debería lanzarme como solista o formar una banda con el nombre de fripside, por supuesto esta estaría conformada por puros hombres para que sea muy obvio de que soy amante de la papaya. –Con cada bobada que salía de su boca me acercaba más. –¡Ya sé! ¡Deberíamos ser idols! Nuestro nombre grupal sería…–Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me senté sobre su abdomen. – μ's… ¿Qué haces?

–Creo que es muy evidente lo que estoy haciendo, Nan-chan. –Coloqué ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de mi idiota Novia.

–¿Me vas a violar? –Preguntó emocionada.

–No es violación si tu reacción es esa. –Ella pareció pensar por un momento.

–No, Kussun-sama… –Susurró. –Por favor basta…

–Casi creo tu actuación, si no fuera por esa sonrisa de pervertida…. Espera, ¿Eso es baba? –Señalé su boca.

–Tal vez.

–Que asco. –Fruncí el ceño.

–Si tanto asco me tienes, ¿Por qué no te vas con tu perfecta presidenta? –Infantilmente se cruzó de brazos, mientras un puchero formaba con sus labios. –Aunque ella escupe al hablar.

–¿A caso lo que escucho son celos? –Sonreí, lista para burlarme.

–Si Kussun, son celos. –El puchero aumentó. –No soy de piedra, ¿Sabes? –No esperaba una respuesta tan honesta como esa.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué no soy de piedra? –Cuestionó algo perdida.

–No idiota, ¿Por qué sentiste celos? –Rodee mis ojos.

–¿Por donde empezar? –Resopló. –Ah, si, cuando me ignoraste por la presidenta, cuando te dejaste tocar el cabello por la presidenta y rechazaste mi muestra de afecto. –Enumeró con sus dedos. –Cuando abrazas a las demás y yo me tengo que conformar con un golpe, aunque me gusta que seas ruda conmigo, hay veces que quisiera que me dieras afecto. Un beso, un apretón de pechos, lo que sea que reciba de ti lo adoraré.

Sin pensarlo demasiado esta vez, mi incliné hacia adelante y capturé con mis labios los suyos propios.

–¿Por qué el trato diferente cuando es sobre las demás…? –No respondí, solo me centré en besar su boca.

–Vergüenza…

–Oh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoshino POV**

 **Ese mismo día en la noche…**

–¡Ella está avergonzada de mí, Shikaco! –Lloriquee por el teléfono. –¡AVERGONZADA DE MÍ!

–" _Yo a veces me avergüenzo de ti, así que de cierta manera la entiendo"_ –Fue la honesta respuesta de mi mejor amiga.

–¡Shikaco…! –Golpee mi almohada favorita con mi puño. –Esto es grave.

–" _Lo sé, waifu mía"_ –Suspiró. –" _Hemos visto su comportamiento contigo y digamos que Emitsun creó un plan para provocarla_ "

–¿Uh? ¿Qué plan? –Parpadee confundida.

–" _Usaremos a nuestra ventaja el crush que antes tenía en ti y la pequeña mentira que dijo Emitsun sobre que gustaba de ti"_ –De seguro está sonriendo.

–¿Están locas?, si Kussun se entera que tu y yo teníamos un crush por la otra, estaré muerta. –Confesé aterrada.

–" _Confía en mi, no se enterará"_ –Soltó despreocupadamente.

–¿Qué hay de Rippi?

–" _..."_

–¿No arruinarás lo que tienes con ella? –Pregunté preocupada.

–" _Ella entenderá, no te preocupes"_

–Uhn…Está bien. –Solté un largo suspiro, para después cambiar de tema. –Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–" _Solo déjate mimar por nosotras"_

–¿Eh? ¿Mimar?

 **Aina POV**

 **Al día siguiente.**

Por fin, después de una aburrida clase la hora del almuerzo llegó. Con bento en mano, seguí a mis amigas a la cafetería. Todo iba bien, reíamos entre nosotras y hablábamos sobre los últimos rumores que circulaban por la escuela, lo normal.

Pero nos detuvimos al ver que Mimorin y Soramaru estaban muy concentradas murmurando entre ellas de manera sospechosa.

–¿Qué mosco les picó a esas tres? –Soramaru preguntó confundida.

–No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. –Nuestra amiga de gestos raros tembló.

Ucchi curiosa por la situación, se acercó a su novia y la tacleó con un abrazo por la espalda.

–¡Kyaa! ¿Q…Quién? –Se giró hacia la atacante, soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto reconoció a su novia. –Aya.

–Jeje, sorpresa~ –Ucchi recibió un beso en la mejilla como saludo. –¿Qué están haciendo?

–Eh… –Tanto Mimorin como Soramaru se miraron entre si.

–Estábamos esperándolas, ya que aún no hemos encontrado a Nanjo-san, Shika-chan y Emitsun. –La encargada de responder fue Soramaru. –¿Verdad Suzuko?

–¡¿Eh?! –Mimorin gritó exaltada. –¡S…Si! ¡No es como si estuviéramos mintiendo sobre no haberlas visto o algo parecido! ¡Jaja!

–Recuérdame nunca confiar en Mimorin para guardar secretos. –Pile-chan murmuró.

–Traté de evitarlo, pero ya que. –Soramaru se apartó de la puerta de la cafetería. –Que se haga la tercera guerra mundial.

Cuando ella se apartó, desde la distancia pude ver lo que tanto trataban de esconder.

Mi novia estaba ahí en nuestra usual mesa, siendo abrazada por Shika-chan y alimentada por Emitsun.

–Si ocurre una gran masacre, se hará responsable Suzuko. –Fue lo último que escuché, ya que decidí acercarme a la mesa donde se encontraban aquellas tres empalagosas.

Azoté mi bento en la mesa y simplemente me senté enfrente de ese trio tan peculiar.

–¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? –Emitsun y Shika-chan sonrieron de forma inocente, Nan-chan miró su almuerzo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

–Solo alimentando a Yoshi-chan. –Respondió Emitsun. –La pobre estaba muerta de hambre.

–Ella puede comer sola. –Fruncí el ceño. –¿Y desde cuando le dices "Yoshi-chan"? –Cuestioné aún más molesta.

–Desde que éramos niñas, la llamábamos así de cariño. –Shika-chan alborotó el cabello de Nan-chan.

–Shikaco. –Mi novia la miró molesta, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no intimidaba mucho.

–No sabia que ustedes se conocían de niñas. –Las demás habían dejado su cobardía atrás para unirse a nosotras a almorzar.

–Larga historia –Comentó Nan-chan.

–¿Por qué lo mencionan ahora? ¿No pudieron haberlo hecho antes? –Preguntó Rippi confundida.

– En aquel entonces no conocíamos mucho de ustedes.–Confesó Shika-chan. –Así que nos pareció innecesario decirlo.

–¿Emitsun? –La nombrada sonrió nerviosa.

–¿Qué decir? –Las miradas se intensificaron. –No dije nada en su momento, por que cuando estuve a punto de presentárselas, Kussun y Nan-chan no se llevaban del todo bien. Temí que se mataran entre ellas cuando nadie las estuviera mirando.

–En mi defensa, Kussun empezó primero el hostigamiento. –La sinvergüenza me acusó.

–Eres una mentirosa, tu empezaste primero con tu acoso sexual. –Señalé. –En ningún momento del primer año te traté mal.

–De hecho, mi clienta tiene la razón. –Shika-chan dejó de abrazar a mi novia. –Tú empezaste el hostigamiento.

–¡No recuerdo tal cosa!

–Entonces permíteme ser yo la que te refresque la memoria, Kussun. –Aclaró su garganta la empalagosa de Shika-chan.

 **Flash back**

 _La tan aclamada ceremonia de nuevo ingreso había llegado a nuestra vida estudiantil y con ello los problemas de flojera al ir a dicha ceremonia eran muy fuertes. Tenia planeado saltearme dicha ceremonia, pero cierta enana había arruinado todos mis planes._

– _De ninguna manera Shikaco, no quiero meterme en problemas._ – _Yoshinon suplicó._

– _No pasará nada, nadie nos descubrirá._ – _Tomé su mano, tratando de arrastrarla hacia otro parte que no fuera a la tan aburrida ceremonia._

– _Pero Shikaco…_ – _Ella estaba a punto de llorar, no me quedó más remedio que hacer lo que mi mejor amiga deseaba._

– _Está bien, tu ganas. –Suspiré. –Pero con una condición._

– _¿Qué tipo de condición? –Entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha._

– _Que me des un beso en los labios. –Señalé estos con descaro. –Me lo merezco, ya que por ti asistiré a la ceremonia y no dormiré la siesta en algún árbol del instituto._

 _Yoshinon tenia una linda cara de confusión, no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Ese era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, molestarla a tal punto de acorralarla como a un corderito que busca escapar de los depredadores._

– _¿Q…Qué? –Sus labios temblaron. –¿P…Porque esa condición? ¿No puede ser otra? –Comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo._

– _No. –Respondí y Yoshinon solo cerró sus ojos._

 _Aunque quisiera besarla, no puedo obligarla, no de esta manera. Estando a tan solo un par de centímetros de sus labios, me aparté._

– _Era broma jaja. –Le di la espalda. –Con que me dejes usar tu hombro como almohada será suficiente. Ahora andando, tenemos que ir al auditorio. –Extendí mi mano a su dirección, aún sin verla._

– _S…Si. –Ella sujeto mi mano con la suya._

 _Sin más, nos dirigimos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la aburrida ceremonia._

– _¿En verdad creíste que te besaría?_

– _Cállate._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El auditorio estaba repleto de alumnas, se podía escuchar claramente las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo a nuestro alrededor, algo que era una buena señal, ya que significaba que habíamos llegado a tiempo._

 _Una vez que hemos ubicado a nuestro grupo, procedimos a sentarnos en nuestros asientos correspondientes. Al ver que Yoshinon se había acomodado correctamente en su asiento, aproveché para colocar mi cabeza en su hombro._

– _¿Lo decías en serio? –Mi mejor amiga preguntó incrédula._

– _Por supuesto, sabes lo mucho que me aburren estas ceremonias. –Bostecé. –Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita con Morfeo. –Cerré mis ojos._

 _El sueño estaba viniendo a mi, faltaba poco para que quedara dormida como un bebé._

 _Pero el señor todo poderoso me odia y cree que necesito que el karma me haga ver las malas acciones que he hecho durante toda mi vida._

– _¡Hey Shikaco! –Gruñí en cuanto reconocí aquella voz molesta. –¡Deja de jugar y confiésate de una buena vez a Nanjo-san!_

– _¡Lo haré, solo si tu te confiesas a Mimorin, Tokui! –Mimorin miró raro a Soramaru._

– _Pensé que habías superado tu crush. –Fue lo que dijo Mimorin._

– _No te creas importante, Suzuko. –Esas dos comenzaron su habitual pelea._

– _¿Qué quiso decir Soramaru con eso? –Mi mejor amiga miraba todo con confusión._

– _Nada, el uso excesivo de su cabeza en los estudios debieron haberle fundido el cerebro ya. –Me encogí de hombros._

– _¡Escuché eso, Kubo! –Solo le sonreí en burla._

– _¡Podrían callarse par de idiotas! –Ante el insulto por una nueva voz, no dudé en hacerle frente._

 _Y me sorprendí al encontrarme una enana con boca grande._

– _Relaja los dientes enana. –Eso pareció molestarla más._

– _¿Qué has dicho, flacucha? –Ella se colocó de pie._

* * *

–¡Eso lo estás inventando! –Kussun azotó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa que compartíamos.

–Para nada, y puedo confirmarlo por la dama que se encuentra a dos asientos de mi y que extrañamente está cerca de Soramaru. –Pile-chan solo me lanzó una mirada fiera. –Además, ¿Te importó más el hecho de que recalqué que tú comenzaste el hostigamiento que el hecho de que en mi anécdota coqueteaba con Yoshinon?

–E…Eso…

–La verdad es que Kussun ese día quería llamar la atención de Nan-chan porque le pareció atractiva, solo que no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo. –Pile-chan confesó.

–¡Pile-chan, eso es mentira! –La nombrada solo río.

–Gracias por tu cooperación Hori-san. –Asentí. –Como fui rudamente interrumpida –Le lancé una mirada molesta a la novia de mi mejor amiga. –¿Puedo continuar con mi anécdota?

Todas asintieron, y yo solo sonreí encantada.

Porque sé que Kussun querrá esconderse cuando la verdad salga a la luz.

* * *

– _K…Kusuda-san…_ – _Una chica un poco más alta que ella la sostuvo por los hombros._ – _Ella es nuestra senpai…_

– _¿Y que?, eso no le da el derecho de hacer ruido. –La enana se cruzó de brazos._

– _Pero aún no comienza la ceremonia, o ¿Acaso querías llamar la atención de la senpai enana? –La chica señaló a Yoshinon, quien por cierto permaneció escondida en su asiento._

 _A ella no le gusta llamar demasiado la atención, por lo que siempre evita destacar en lo que hace. No por nada se unió al club de arte, en ese lugar puede esconderse en una esquina y colocar en anónimo su lienzo, sin que nadie sospeche de sus habilidades artísticas envidiables._

– _No tenia ni una idea que la flacucha tenia acompañante. –Comentó la tal Kusuda._

 _El no destacar entre las alumnas, simplemente era invisible a los ojos de los demás. Prácticamente Emitsun, Soramaru, Mimorin y yo éramos las únicas que sabíamos de la existencia de los dotes artísticos de nuestra querida Yoshinon._

– _Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, así que te ignoraré enana. –De nueva cuenta me senté en mi asiento._

 _Ella comenzó a gritarme por mi trato, pero ignoré aquel hecho y solo me concentré en admirar el rostro sonrojado de mi amiga._

– _Ella es linda… –Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa ante aquella declaración de mi amiga._

– _¿L…La chica dientona? –Pregunté para asegurarme._

– _Si, ella. –Asintió con su cabeza._

– _Si te pareció linda, ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con ella? –Yoshinon, soltó un pequeño grito._

– _No puedo. –Respondió rápidamente. –No seré capaz de articular palabra alguna._

– _Debes intentarlo al menos. –La empujé de su hombro. –Usa como excusa el reclutamiento de nuevas estudiantes a los clubes._

– _L…Lo intentaré…_

– _Así se habla Yoshinon._

 _Sonreí, aún cuando por dentro estuviera hirviendo de celos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los pasillos del instituto se convertían en un caos cuando se trataba sobre el reclutamiento de nuevas integrantes para los clubes escolares. Algunas alumnas gritaban sobre lo genial que era su club, mientras que otras entregaban afiches sobre el dichoso club._

– _Kubo, ¿Podrías pegar estos afiches en el periódico mural que está cerca del escondite de los artistas reprimidos? –Fruncí el ceño ante el insulto innecesario que agregó al final de la pregunta._

– _Senpai, le recuerdo que Yoshinon está en ese club._

– _¿Quién? –La presidenta de mi club me miró confundida._

– _Nanjo Yoshino, mi mejor amiga._

– _Ah, la chica rara y silenciosa. –Asentí. –Perdón por eso, ahora ve y haz lo que te he pedido._

 _Por suerte que esa senpai se gradúa este año, no la soporto para nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar al lugar indicado, procedí a pegar los afiches que mi senpai me ha dado. Aún cuando estuviera entretenida con mi trabajo, saludaba a cualquier conocido que cruzaba los pasillos. Todo estaba bien hasta que desde el otro extremo del pasillo pude ver una boca grande familiar, acompañada por cuatro chicas más._

 _De ese grupo solo reconocí a mi amiga de la infancia y al bello ángel con la que choqué al venir aquí._

– _Tengo que preparar a Yoshinon… –Dejé de lado mi trabajo para meterme de inmediato al salón que ocupaba Yoshinon en ese instante._

 _Cuando me adentré al salón, mi mejor amiga estaba haciendo su habitual actividad, con una gran calma y concentración._

– _Yoshinon, tu mujer se acerca y tienes que estar preparada para seducirla. –Ella se sobresaltó._

– _¿C…Cuál mujer? ¿Seducirla? –A la pobre casi le da un ataque al corazón._

– _La dientona se acerca con su grupo de amigas y Emitsun, para humillarte._

– _¿Por qué Emitsun me humillaría? –Preguntó preocupada._

– _Porque tiene un raro fetiche por verte sonrojada._

– _Está bien… –Ella se colocó de pie dejando la paleta de colores en su lugar. –¡Hora de huir! –Ella corrió hacia la salida._

 _Sin embargo ella pisó las cintas de su mandil, trató de agarrarse de la mesilla donde se encontraban los botes de pinturas abiertos, pero como era de esperarse, perdió el equilibrio y los botes de pintura cayeron sobre ella._

– _Eso fue lo más cliché que he visto en mi vida. –Comencé a reír por aquella escena tan ridícula que acababa de presenciar._

– _¡Deja de reírte de mi y ayúdame por favor! –Cuando ella se levantó del suelo, más me reí. –¡¿Ahora qué?!_

– _Vaya Yoshinon, si que te encanta dejar muy evidente tu sexualidad. –Sonreí en burla. –El arcoíris te queda perfecto, abraza tu lesbianismo hija mía._

– _Deja de bromear y ayúdame a limpiarme. –Se acercó al lavadero con el que contaba su club._

– _Si jefa. –Deje de reírme para ayudarla. –¿Tienes un uniforme de repuesto? –Se quitó el mandil y simplemente lo dejó caer en el lavadero. –Porque habrá problemas si.._

 _Guardé silencio abruptamente al ver que desabotonaba su camisa blanca escolar, dejando al descubierto su torso._

– _Si, siempre cuento con un repuesto. –Sonrió levemente._

– _E…Eso es bueno. –Para centrarme en algo más, me ocupé en mojar un pañuelo que se encontraba en el lavadero, al tenerlo lo suficientemente mojado, comencé a quitarle el resto de pintura del rostro a mi mejor amiga._

 _Un raro ambiente se formó entre nosotras dos, algo común debo decir._

 _No sé en que momento decidí inclinarme hacia su rostro y acercarme lentamente a sus labios._

 _Y ella nuevamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos justamente como pasó hace horas atrás._

 _Pero de nueva cuenta fuimos interrumpidas, esta vez fue por el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse y la voz de esa enana inoportuna._

– _Con permiso~ –En ningún momento aparté la mirada de mi mejor amiga._

 _Yoshinon fue quien apartó su mirada de la mía, esta mostraba miedo y vergüenza al mismo tiempo._

– _¿Q…Qué están haciendo? –Detecté por su tono de voz que estaba en shock._

– _¿Qué es lo que parece enana-chan? –Por fin encaré a la dueña de la voz._

– _Son unas degeneradas, me dan asco. –Frunció el ceño._

 _Ella sacó del bolsillo de su falda un papel, lo miró por un par de segundos, para después romperlo en pedazos con sus propias manos._

– _No pienso unirme a un club que es utilizado para estas sucias actividades. –Ella sin más abandonó el club de Yoshinon._

– _Que delicada –Crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho. –¿No lo crees Yoshinon?_

 _No recibí respuesta alguna y eso me preocupó._

– _¿Yoshinon? –Dirigí mi vista hacia donde se suponía que Yoshinon estaría y no había nadie. –Dios…–Suspiré resignada._

 _Mi mejor amiga fue detrás de esa enana gritona._

– _Esa chica despertó la atención de Yoshinon, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

 _Si Yoshinon quiere seducir a esa chica, entonces yo la ayudaré hacerlo._

 _Para eso están las mejores amigas._

 **Fin del flash back**

–El punto de mi anécdota fue defender a mi mejor amiga sobre la acusación que recibió por parte de Kusuda-san. –Asentí a mis palabras.

Cuando miré a mi alrededor, ninguna de mis amigas estaba en la mesa a excepción de mi adorable angelito.

–Angelito. –Rippi levantó su mirada hacia mi. –¿A dónde fueron esas malditas?

–Kussun se molestó y mejor se fue al salón, Nan-chan trató de seguirla pero Emitsun se la llevó con la ayuda de Mimorin y Soramaru. Pile-chan y Ucchi siguieron a Kussun para vigilarla de que no cometa homicidio y yo te estoy esperando a que termines tu recuerdo porque prometiste estudiar conmigo. –Terminó el resumen de los hechos que pasaron durante mi anécdota.

–¿No estás molesta? –Pregunté preocupada. –He contado que antes solía tener un crush en Yoshinon.

–Para nada. –Sonrió de manera radiante.

–¿Por qué?

–Por que sé que ahora Yurika-chan me quiere a mi de manera romántica.–Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas.

–Eso es muy cierto. –Alcancé la mano de Rippi y la tomé entre las mías.

–Y también sé que tú y Emitsun tratan de poner celosa a Kussun. –Eso me tomó por sorpresa. –Entiendo tus motivos, así que no hay razón para explicármelo.

–Eres perfecta. –Sonreí de manera galante. –Ahora andando, tenemos unos cuantos libros que repasar. –Nos colocamos de pie.

–Prométeme que no tratarás de besar a Nan-chan de nuevo. –Pidió en una pequeña voz.

–De tan solo imaginarlo, me dan nauseas.

–Más te vale, Yurika-chan.

–Te prometo que no lo haré, angelito~

Si, soy una completa domada y no me avergüenzo en absoluto de confesarlo.

Teniendo a una chica como lo es Rippi, vale la pena hacer todo por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aina POV**

–¿Cómo puede tener el descaro de restregarme esa historia en la cara? –Me quejé audiblemente.

–Creo que estás exagerando. –Ucchi me tomó por los hombros. –Debes tener en cuenta que eso sucedió hace un año.

–Eso no borra el hecho que Shika-chan intentó besar a Nan-chan innumerables veces. –Aparté sus manos de mis hombros.

–Kussun, ella solo mencionó dos ocasiones. –Pile-chan suspiró. –Vamos, ¿Quién no ha querido besar a su mejor amiga en algún momento de su vida? –Ucchi y yo miramos de manera rara a Pile-chan.

–Ignorando a Pile-chan. –Escuché el bufido indignado de ella, pero poco me importó. – Shika-chan debe pagar por su osadía de coquetear con mi novia. –Alcé mi puño.

–O tal vez deberías disculparte con tu novia por la acusación que injustamente le hiciste.

–Ucchi, las disculpas pueden esperar, la venganza no. –Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado.

–Tú y tu orgullo. –Negó con su cabeza. –Pile-sama, necesito de tu ayuda. –La nombrada se acercó lo suficientemente a nosotras. –Hay que llevar a Kussun al club de arte.

–¿Qué las hace pensar que podrán conmigo? –Sonrei con superioridad.

Ellas se miraron entre si y sonrieron de una extraña manera.

–H…Hey…

….

–¡Exijo que me suelten de inmediato! –Grité desesperadamente.

Las idiotas utilizaron mi propio suéter como camisa de fuerza y lo peor era que estaba siendo arrastrada por los brazos, como si fuera una maldita psicópata.

–¿Escuchas algo Ucchi?

–Para nada. –Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

–Entonces debió haber sido mi imaginación. –Rieron divertidas por la situación.

En cuanto llegamos al club de arte, mis amigas me obligaron a mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta corrediza.

–Solo mira a tu novia, Kussun. Está decaída y dicta ordenes con una sonrisa leve en sus labios. –Ucchi tenía razón.

–Y sabes muy bien que Nan-chan es un blanco muy fácil en ese estado. –Ante lo dicho por Pile-chan, la miré con duda.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Alcé mi ceja.

–¿Ves esas chicas de ahí? –Señaló a las demás integrantes del club. –¿Crees que están ahí por que les gusta el arte? –No sabia a que punto quería llegar mi mejor amiga. –Esas chicas solo se unieron para acechar como depredadoras en celo a la pobre chica inocente que tienes de novia. –Fruncí el ceño. –Así es Kussun, tu novia puede que forme parte del grupo idiota, pero también es una de las chicas deseadas del instituto.

–¿Quiénes son las demás? –Preguntó Ucchi con curiosidad.

–Irónicamente son las demás que conforman el grupo idiota y la presidenta del consejo. –Respondió Pile-chan con obviedad.

–Entiendo. –Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando escuché el tono de voz que mi amiga tierna utilizó. –Si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender. Nos vemos mañana y Kussun sé buena con Nan-chan ¿Si?

–T…Trataré…

–Es bueno escucharlo. –Sonrió. –Adiós~ –Y simplemente se fue.

–Compadezco a Mimorin. –Murmuró mi mejor amiga. –Regresando al tema principal. –Volvimos a mirar a través de la ventanilla. –Tienes que marcar a esa idiota como tuya.

–Pile-chan, no somos animales. –Rodee mis ojos. –El marcar a alguien cuenta como maltrato hacia la pareja.

–¿Qué no maltratas a Nan-chan diariamente? –Preguntó inocentemente.

–Es diferente. –Le lancé una mirada amenazante.

–Entonces, ¿Qué harás cuando una situación como la que está pasando ahora en el salón no pueda ser detenida? –Me pegué a la ventanilla como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Y lo que vi, no me agradó para nada.

Una chica se estaba aprovechando demasiado de la amabilidad de Nan-chan, esta le ayudaba a sostener correctamente el pincel y en que dirección debía desplazarlo.

–Si no haces algo, jamás dejarán en paz a Nan-chan. Pensarán que ella está soltera y que tienen una oportunidad con ella.

–No se atreverían, la mayoría sabe que Nan-chan es mi novia…

–Kussun, ellas son ignorantes a eso –Comentó seriamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Todas las alumnas del instituto creen que rechazaste de nuevo a Nan-chan y que decidieron ser amigas solo por el hecho de que tienen amigas en común.

–Tu sabes que eso no es verdad. –Susurré.

–Solo nuestras amigas y yo sabemos que es real y que no. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Las demás ajenas de nuestro circulo de amistades no tienen ni idea de lo que hay entre ustedes dos, porque no lo demuestras, escondes tu noviazgo como si fuera un sucio secreto.

–¿Me estás pidiendo que grite a los cuatro vientos que Nan-chan es mi novia? –Pregunté alterada. –¡No puedo hacerlo!

–No, te estoy pidiendo que le demuestres a Nan-chan que realmente la amas y que algún día tendrás la valentía de decirle a todo el mundo que es tu novia. –Soltó con suavidad. –Tienes que asegurárselo Kussun, porque ya sabes lo que dicen, "las acciones hablan más fuertes que las palabras" .

–Gracias Pile-chan. –Sonreí.

–Para eso están las amigas. –Ella imitó mi sonrisa. –Por cierto, ¿Tu madre sabe que tienes novia?

–… –Guardé silencio. –Oh mira, la hora del club ha finalizado. –Traté de cambiar el tema.

–No se lo has dicho. –Frunció el ceño. –Oh dios, ¡Ni siquiera le has dicho de tu sexualidad!

–¡Cállate!

–Kussun, estoy muy decepcionada de ti. ¡Lo primero que debes hacer es salir del closet ante tu familia antes de conseguirte novia! –Le cubrí la boca con mi mano.

–Lo haré después, cuando arregle las cosas con Nan-chan. Solo dame tiempo… –Supliqué, al mismo tiempo que apartaba mi mano de su boca.

–Bien.

–Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Nan-chan, por favor.

–Te lo prometo.

–Gracias, porque si se entera me muero.

–¿De qué no debo enterarme?

Como si hubiera sido invocada, Nan-chan apareció detrás de la puerta del club, portando un semblante calmado.

–¡N…Nan-chan! –Ella acomodó sus lentes. –Que sorpresa verte por aquí. –Escuché la risa de mi mejor amiga.

–Eh… –Asintió con su cabeza. –Lo mismo digo, nena. –Sentí un enorme calor en mis mejillas. –Entonces, ¿Cuál es tú respuesta?

–Uh… bueno Pile-chan dijo que…Mm…

–Miren la hora, le prometí a mamá que ayudaría con la cena. –Miró su inexistente reloj de muñeca. –Nos vemos~ –Salió corriendo como vil cobarde.

–Me las pagarás después… –Murmuré entre dientes.

–¿Y bien? –Insistió.

–Yo…

Mi excusa no pudo ser completada debido a que una chica interrumpió nuestra conversación de la peor manera que pueda existir en el mundo.

–Hasta mañana, senpai~ –La descarada besó la mejilla de Nan-chan, dejando su labial barato plasmado asquerosamente en esta. –Estaré ansiosa esperando sus enseñanzas –Guiñó su ojo y desapareció por los pasillos.

–Asco. –Mi novia talló desesperadamente su mejilla marcada.

Lo que había hablado con Pile-chan hace unos instantes quedó en el olvido, ahora debía centrarme en hacer mía a esta chica inocente que tengo de novia.

De un momento a otro tomé su muñeca y la arrastré hacia el salón desocupado, cerré la puerta detrás de mi con seguro.

–K…Kussun, ¿Q…Qué hice esta vez? –Mientras más me acercaba, ella retrocedía un paso. –N…No recuerdo haber hecho algo malo… –Chocó contra el escritorio con el que contaba el salón.

–Mm… –Sonreí al ver que mi querida novia temblaba del miedo.

Algo por lo cual mi pecho se infló de orgullo.

–Creo que la mejor pregunta para esta ocasión sería… –Coloqué mis manos en sus tensos hombros. –¿Qué no has hecho mal?

–Esos ojos lujuriosos me dan terror… –Tragó saliva.

–Esa es una buena señal~ –Besé su quijada. –Ahora si me permites, tengo que demostrarles a esas chicas que ya no estás disponible.

–¡¿Eh?! K…Kussun… ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Kyaaah!

Por primera vez, yo Kusuda Aina, me dejaré llevar por mis instintos de novia posesiva y celosa.

 **Aya POV**

 _¡Kyaaah!_

– _Al parecer Kussun ha logrado su cometido._ –Sonreí emocionada.

Con esa gran emoción, abrí las puertas del auditorio, procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

–¡Komiya-san necesito que sea más realista la escena! –Lo primero que escuché al entrar, fue la voz de Suzu-chan dando ordenes.

–¡S…Si, senpai! –La pobre se tiró al suelo de una manera dolorosa.

–Perfecto. –Desde el lugar en donde estaba, pude admirar la bella sonrisa de mi novia. –Hasta aquí lo dejamos, muy buena actuación el día de hoy chicas. –Ellas hicieron un reverencia, antes de irse tras bambalinas.

Al ver Suzu-chan sola, me acerqué a ella lo más silenciosa posible.

Estando detrás de ella, cubrí sus ojos con mis manos.

–¡kyah! –Ahogué mi risa ante tremendo grito que lanzó.

–¿Quién soy? –Susurré muy cerca de su oreja con una voz ronca.

–Sin duda alguna puedo decir que eres mi linda kouhai Suzuki-san. –Al recibir esa respuesta, me separé de ella indignada.

Suzu-chan giró a verme y ella sonreía con burla.

–Broma. –Río en mi cara.

–Eres mala Suzu-chan. –Formé un puchero con mis labios.

–Lo siento~ –Ella se colocó de pie y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. –¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? –Por inercia llevé mis manos a su cintura.

–Un beso…

–Un beso tendrá mi princesa~ –Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante.

Y yo terminé de acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, cariño? –Preguntó tiernamente al romper el beso.

–Se que dijiste que nos veríamos en la entrada del instituto, pero te extrañaba mucho. –Me aferré a su torso. –Me sentía muy sola sin ti.

–Perdón por eso, Aya. – Suspiró. –Muy pronto se acerca el festival escolar y necesito tener lista esta obra.

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo. –Escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

–Pero ahora que estoy libre...–Apartó mi rostro de su cuello.

–¿Ahora que estás libre…?

–Uchida Aya, ¿Aceptarías tener un cita conmigo el día de hoy? –Reí ante el intento de voz ikemen.

–Me encantaría tener una cita contigo, Mimori Suzu-chan. –Sin dudar, acepté la mano que me fue extendida.

–Entonces andando, mi hermosa princesa.

–Si, mi príncipe~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoshino POV**

Genial, todas me miran como si estuviera loca de remate y las entiendo perfectamente el porque. No todos los días ves a una chica con bufanda en pleno verano y aunque esta era de tela ligera, me estaba cocinando con esta puesta.

– _Calor…_ –Con desgano abrí mi casillero.

Cuando estuve a punto de retirarme a mi salón, sentí que tiraban de mi bufanda hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente el pánico sucumbió a mi cuerpo.

–Yoshinon, lamento el haberte tirado de la cama. –Me giré hacia mi mejor amiga. –Te he dejado más idiota. –De un manotazo aparté su mano de mi bufanda. –¿Por qué motivo llevas puesta una bufanda?

–Eso no te incumbe ciervo. –Gruñí.

–No me dejas opción, tabla de planchar. –De un momento a otro ella me acorraló en los casilleros que habían detrás de mi. –Tendré que quitártela a la fuerza. –Con eso dicho, continuó su tarea de querer quitarme mi bufanda.

No notamos que estábamos atrayendo la atención de las demás alumnas, simplemente nos centramos en nuestra pelea.

–¿Qué están haciendo? –Nos detuvimos un momento por la inesperada interrupción de Mimo-chan y Soramaru.

–Que bueno que llegan, ayúdenme a sacarme esta idiota de encima. –Supliqué desesperada.

–¡Yoshinon oculta algo bajo esa maldita bufanda!

No hace falta decir a quien ayudaron el par de imbéciles.

Tanto Soramaru como Mimo-chan sostuvieron mis brazos, a tal punto de casi levantarme del suelo.

No me quedó de otra que aceptar mi cruel destino.

Las manos de Shikaco apartaron mi bufanda y cuando esta fue retirada complemente de mi cuello, ella abrió enormemente sus ojos de la sorpresa.

–Por dios… –Sus dedos trazaron las mordidas de las cuales mi cuello y garganta fueron victimas. –Si que quería dejar muy en claro a quien le pertenecías –Sentí un calor golpear mis mejillas.

–Vaya, si que es hábil con su boca, ahora entiendo porque te tiene embobada. –Río Soramaru.

–Mira, hasta marcó la inicial de su nombre –Señaló Mimo-chan. –Muy astuto de su parte, debo felicitarla cuando la vea.

El publicó al cual era ignorante hasta el momento, comenzaron a murmurar sobre las mordidas que mi blanca piel tenia.

–¿Nanjo-senpai tiene pareja?

–El o la que haya hecho eso tiene demasiada suerte.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no tenemos oportunidad con ella?

–Maldición, envidio a la persona que lo hizo.

–Mira esas mordidas, parece que fueron hechas por una boca grande.

–Me pregunto si ella tendrá más mordidas escondidas bajo su ropa.

Con torpeza deshice el agarre de esas dos y le arrebaté la bufanda a Shikaco. Sin decir algo, me abrí camino ante la multitud con un objetivo en mente.

Hacer pagar a Kussun por la vergüenza que pasé el día de hoy.

– _No sabes lo que te espera amor mío…_ –Sonreí maliciosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hora del almuerzo**

– _Kussun si que es buena escondiéndose._ –Los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban vacíos, debido a que las alumnas estaban en la cafetería. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para emboscarla.

Pero lastimosamente, la suerte no está de mi lado el día de hoy.

–Nan-chan, ¿Otra vez salteándote el almuerzo?

O tal vez si.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, acorralé a mi linda novia en la pared más cercana del pasillo.

–Te atrapé, no tienes escapatoria. –Coloqué mi mano izquierda a un lado de su cabeza.

–¡¿Qué haces idiota?! –Intentó quitarme de un empujón, pero su fuerza no era mucha.

–Solo quiero hablar. –Sonreí con inocencia.

–Hablemos como personas normales.

–Lo estamos haciendo, pero muy de cerca. –Reí suavemente. –Bien, hablemos de esto... –Mostré lo que había debajo de la bufanda. –¿Por qué me hiciste este bonito collar de mordidas?, gracias a esto tuve un par de problemas.

–¿Eso?

–Si, eso.

Sé lo que motivó a Kussun hacer estas marcas de mordidas, pero quiero escucharlo de sus propios labios. Si, es algo cruel de mi, pero solo quiero que sea honesta conmigo, aunque sea una vez.

–No lo sé.

–Si, si lo sabes. –Acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba. –Cariño, ¿A que se debió tu posesividad?

–Uh… –Desvió su mirada.

A lo que tomé su barbilla para que volviera a fijar su mirada en mi.

–¿Qué quieres que diga? –Un sonrojo comenzó a parecer en sus mejillas. –¿Qué estoy celosa por como tratas a tus kohais del club? ¿Qué estoy celosa de Emitsun y Shika-chan? ¿Qué mordí tu cuello por que quería dejar en claro que eres mía?, pues, ¿Adivina qué? –Dirigió sus manos hacia mi bufanda.

–¿Mm?~

–Estoy muy celosa. –Jaló mi bufanda hacia si.

Gracias a esa acción, nuestras bocas se encontraron. Kussun parecía que quería devorarme y por supuesto, no me opondría ante la idea.

Sin embargo…

El hermoso momento fue roto por los gritos desesperados de un par de voces muy conocidas.

Kussun separó sus labios de los míos, asustada por tal interrupción.

–¡Apresúrate Pile-chan! –Miré hacia atrás.

–¡No soy tan rápida como tú Sora!

–¡Maldición Pile-chan! ¡Tendré que cargarte! –La nombrada gritó sorprendida, ante la repentina acción de Soramaru.

Parpadee confundida al ver que Soramaru cargaba con naturalidad en brazos a Pile-chan, sin dejar de correr en ningún momento. Cuando estas desaparecieron por la esquina, el sensei de química apareció corriendo detrás de ellas.

– _Soramaru debió haber hecho otras de sus travesuras, pero no me importa, porque tengo material para chantajearla. La maldita se comió mi ultima galleta y necesita pagar._ –Con un plan hecho en mi mente, fijé mi mirada de nueva cuenta en Kussun.

Quien ha estado muy callada desde la absurda escena que pasó delante de nosotras.

–¿En qué nos quedamos nena? –Sonreí lo más galante posible.

Pero no pareció funcionar. Kussun aún guardó silencio y solo se centró en agacharse.

–¿Kussun? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunté nerviosa. –¿No harás "eso" que estoy pensando, cierto?

Ella agarró impulso y...

 _PUM_

Le dio tremendo cabezazo a mi quijada. Ocasionando que cayera de espaldas al suelo, mareada.

–¡Lo que me haces hacer, idiota! –Con eso dicho, salió huyendo lejos de mí.

–Ucchi tenía razón… –Me retorcí de dolor. –Eres una cabeza dura… –Por el dolor causado, terminé desmayándome.

Su amor duele, literal….

 **Eriko POV**

 **Hace unos minutos atrás.**

Estaba parada enfrente del consejo estudiantil, tentada a pedir un poco mas de presupuesto para mi club, pero mis planes se fueron al caño cuando escuché dentro del consejo que buscaban a cierta idiota que conocía bien.

–Es muy evidente que la culpable fue Tokui-san. –Escuché claramente la voz nasal de Tsukimura-sensei. –Exijo que la suspendan.

–No puede levantar tal acusaciones si no tiene pruebas sensei. –Tal parece que la presidenta estaba cansada de lidiar con problemas de ese tipo.

–No necesito pruebas, Tokui-san me odia.

–No puede saberlo con exactitud.

–¡Ella me odia!

– _No es la única._ –Pensé aburrida.

–Hey Pile-chan, pensé que estarías almorzando con las demás. –La voz de Sora me distrajo de la conversación que se llevaba acabo en el consejo.

–Tenía que pedirle un favor a la presidenta, pero parece ocupada. –Respondí con una sonrisa. –En cambio, ¿No debería hacerte la misma pregunta?

–Me estoy escondiendo de Tsukimura-sensei. –Lo dijo como si ya fuera algo común.

–Uh, Sora… –Ella levantó su ceja. –Has venido al lugar equivocado para esconderte, el sensei está dentro del consejo.

–Oh…

…

–¡Tokui Sora! –La puerta del consejo se abrió de manera abrupta.

–Esa soy yo. –Sonrió orgullosa. –Y estoy realmente ocupada con mi kohai, ahora si nos disculpa~ –Sora tomó mi mano. –¡Debemos irnos! –Ella me jaló hacia adelante, obligándome a correr junto a ella.

–¡Cuando te atrape, estarás suspendida! –Él enseguida nos siguió el paso.

–¡Inténtelo viejo! –Retó la idiota.

–¡Pequeña maleducada!

–¿Por qué a mí? –Susurré resignada.

.

.

.

 **Actualmente…**

–Lo hemos perdido… –Jadeó. –Que alivio… –Sora deslizó su espalda por el estante de libros de la biblioteca.

La habría dejado descansar tranquila, pero había un vergonzoso problema. Como ella aún me tenia estrechada entre sus brazos, al sentarse en el suelo terminé sentada en su regazo.

–S…Sora…

–¿Qué pasa, Pile-chan? –Preguntó preocupada.

–¿N…No notas la comprometedora posición en la que estamos…? –Agaché mi cabeza.

–Si y te veo muy cómoda –Sonrió de forma coqueta.

Me senté a un lado de ella rápidamente e intenté fusionarme con la estantería, si fuera posible me moriría de la vergüenza en este mismo instante.

–Estaba jugando contigo~ –Escuché reírse de mí.

–Cállate…

–Eres tan linda~ –Me sonrojé por el halago.

–Gracias…supongo. –Susurré. –Por cierto, ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Tsukimura-sensei? –Pregunté cambiando de tema para concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea mi corazón acelerado.

–Le coloqué una tachuela en su asiento. –Hice una mueca de dolor. –Y estoy planeando rayar su auto con un clavo.

–¿Cómo harás eso en plena luz del día?

–No lo sé, pero lo haré. –Sonrió despreocupada.

–Parece divertido. –Comenté.

–Mm~ ¿Quisieras ayudarme? –La miré incrédula. –Tendremos la satisfacción de ver llorar al sensei, hasta que haga rabietas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quisieras ser mi compañera del crimen?~

Me meteré en problemas si acepto su propuesta, pero si mi respuesta es negativa, no tendré recuerdos graciosos de que reírme en el futuro.

–Acepto ser tu compañera del crimen. –Sora extendió su mano hacia mi. –¿Uh?

–Vamos, hay que crear un saludo. –No dudé en estrechar su mano.

–Por supuesto.

Tal vez esta amistad sea el comienzo de algo nuevo en mi vida. Tal vez estaba destinado a pasar o es una mera coincidencia, quien sabe. Pero algo está muy claro, no me disgusta para nada.

 **Emi POV**

–Tsukimura-sensei si que es un dolor de cabeza. –Sakuragawa-san suspiró.

–Lo es. –Respondí, sin mirarla. –¿Has sellado los documentos de los presupuestos de los clubes?

–Lo hice, puedes juzgarlo por ti misma. –Me mostró dichos documentos.

Me acerqué a ellos para comprobar y efectivamente fue así, a excepción de cierto club.

–¿Por qué no está sellado el documento del club de arte? –Pregunté en sospecha.

–¿Cuál?

–El club de arte.

–Ah, ese club. –Le restó importancia. –Pide mucho la presidenta de ese club. –Fruncí el ceño.

–La escuela puede pagar esto y lo sabes. –Reclamé.

–En ese caso debemos rechazar el presupuesto de los demás clubes, ¿Quieres que nos maten por eso? –Se excusó. –El club de arte no es tan importante como los demás.

–Ahora entiendo lo que pasa. –Me crucé de brazos. –En si el problema no es con el club, si no con la presidenta del club. –Ella se tensó. –¿Qué tienes en contra de Nan-chan? –Pregunté sin rodeos.

–No tengo nada en contra de esa chica. Solo me molesta su presencia –Desvió su mirada.

–Me cansé. –Tomé mis cosas de mi escritorio. –No puedo trabajar con alguien que no es equitativa ni tolerante. –Estuve a tan solo unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar la salida.

Sin embargo una confesión hecha por ella, impidió que me fuera.

–Estoy celosa de ella, fácilmente esa chica se roba tu atención. –Soltó. –Atención que solo quiero para mi, por que… –Ella me miró directamente a los ojos. –Me gustas mucho.

La chica de la cual he estado enamorada desde hace tiempo se me estaba confesando. Quería gritar y decirle que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos, pero tenía que pagar por sus acciones.

–Sakuragawa-san, obtendrás una respuesta mía si corriges tu actitud hacia Nan-chan. –Dije con seriedad.

–¿Eh? P…Por supuesto… –Respondió de inmediato.

–Bien, puedes empezar por ese documento no sellado que está en el escritorio. –Señalé.

–¡S…Si! –Asintió varias veces.

– _Que linda…_ –Sonreí. –Entonces mi trabajo ha terminado hoy, nos vemos mañana querida presidenta. –Le lancé un guiño, antes de salir del consejo.

Mañana será un interesante día, y tal vez un poco problemático.

–Solo espero que nada salga mal…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Riho POV**

–El clima si que es raro. –Yurika-chan se quejó. –El día de ayer estaba soleado y hoy parece que lloverá.

–Espero que tengas guardado un paraguas en tu maletín, Yurika-chan. –La nombrada se río nerviosa. –Lo has olvidado.

–Si, pero se que Rippi me ama tanto que compartirá conmigo su paraguas. –Me abrazó por los hombros. –Sería romántico ¿No?

–S…Si, como en las películas. –Asentí, recibiendo a cambio un beso en mi mejilla.

–Será mejor que en las películas…

–¿Podrían dejar de coquetear, por favor? –Nan-chan suplicó.

–¿A caso mi Yoshinon está celosa? –Preguntó en burla Yurika-chan.

–Ew, no. –Contestó rápido.

–Entonces no te quejes, deberías estar agradecida de que pasáramos por ti a tu casa. –Mi novia alborotó el cabello de Nan-chan.

–No es mi culpa que Kussun me plantara… –Soltó en un susurro, este se escuchó triste.

–¿Sabes la razón del porque no pudo ir contigo al instituto? –Pregunté suavemente.

–Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que caminaría con Pile-chan, porque tienen que conversar de algo importante. –Pateó una piedrita del pavimento.

–Vamos, no estés así. –Yurika-chan empujó su hombro, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de ella. –Anímate~

–No hay nada que me anime, Shikaco. –Fue su cortante respuesta.

–Si sonríes prometo comprarte una galleta. –El rostro de Nan-chan se iluminó como la de un niño pequeño.

–Solo sonreiré porque hay una galleta en juego. –Ella se alejó de nosotras.

–Aunque la molestes demasiado, es muy evidente que le tienes un gran cariño a Nan-chan, Yurika-chan. –Comenté una vez que Nan-chan estuvo fuera de nuestro alcance.

–Es mi mejor amiga –Yurika-chan me abrazó. –Aparte es mucho mejor verla con ese estado de animo y no verla ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas.

–No parece una persona que llora con facilidad. –Comenté.

–Lo sé, se que parece una idiota sonriente que no le afecta nada, pero la realidad es que… –Me miró. –Yoshinon es frágil como un cristal…

–Cualquier cosa puede dañarla… –Murmuré.

–Es por ese motivo que Emitsun y yo procuramos cumplir sus caprichos o al menos intentar hacerla reír. –Suspiró. –Porque cuando ella está decaída, es menos divertido molestarla. –Sonrió.

–Ustedes si que tienen una amistad única.

–Amistad que ustedes también forman parte~ –Besó mi mejilla. –Ahora dejémonos de sentimentalismo, hay que apurarnos a llegar al instituto.

–Si~

.

.

.

.

.

–Angelito~ hace frio, caliéntame –Mi novia me atacó con un abrazo sorpresa.

–Y…Yurika-chan. –Como respuesta, acaricié su espalda. –Si que estás helada y húmeda. –Procedí a rodear con mis brazos su torso.

–A la idiota solo se le ocurre salir al patio a mojarse. –Farfulló Soramaru aburrida.

–Al menos me divertí no como tú, amargada. –Contraatacó Yurika-chan.

–No empiecen una pelea, no tengo ganas de separarlas. –Mimorin se dejó caer en la butaca que estaba a un lado de mí.

–Hoy no quiero jugar contigo, Soramaru. Prefiero mil veces mimar a Rippi que perder mi tempo contigo. –Mi novia restregó su mejilla contra la mía.

–No tienes remedio. –Correspondí a la muestra de afecto de Yurika-chan.

–¡Nada de coqueteo! –Nan-chan llegó de la nada vociferando aquello.

–¿Segura que no estás celosa? –Nuevamente Yurika-chan provocó a Nan-chan.

–Lo diré de nuevo, ew no. –Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

–Seguiré preguntando hasta que lo aceptes. –Y fue así que inició una pelea entre esas dos.

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las demás? –Soramaru miró alrededor del auditorio, el lugar donde almorzaríamos el día de hoy.

–¿Las demás, o solo Pile-chan? –Mimorin lanzó la pregunta de forma insinuante.

–¿Por qué querría saber donde está Pile-chan? –Nuestra amiga alta, comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

–Pues, cierta gatita sumisa me ha contado que estás pasando tiempo con Pile-chan~ –Río picara. –¿Algo que quieras contarme Soramaru-chan?

–No tengo nada que contarte, entrometida. –Se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Entrometida tu abuela! –Mimorin se colocó de pie, lista para pelear.

–¡Oi, con mi abuelita no te metas!

–Si quieren agarrarse a golpes, suban al escenario para darnos un espectáculo. –Propuso Yurika-chan.

–Bien, así podré practicar mis llaves de lucha contigo Soramaru. –La nombrada solo atinó a reírse. –Tu lo pediste. –Mimorin la tacleó fácilmente al suelo, algo que sorprendió a su mejor amiga.

–¡¿Qué demonios Suzuko?! –Ambas comenzaron a rodar por el suelo alfombrado del auditorio.

–Esas idiotas ya me aburrieron. Iré a las maquinas expendedoras, ¿Rippi, Shikaco, desean algo?

–Mm… –Pensé por un par de segundos. –Solo una barrita de fresa, por favor.

–Okay~

–Te acompaño Yoshinon, quiero una bebida caliente. –Yurika-chan me soltó por completo.

–No puedes dejar a Rippi sola con ese par de idiotas, la pobre no las soportará. –Dijo Nan-chan.

–Cierto. –Ambas me miraron.

–No se preocupen por mi, podré aguantarlas. –Arriba del escenario Mimorin sometía a Soramaru, esta pedía ayuda, pero decidimos ignorarla.

–Las demás no tardan en llegar, así que no tendrás que lidiar con ellas por mucho tiempo. –Asentí con mi cabeza ante el comentario de Nan-chan. –Con eso dicho, nos retiramos a comprar suministros. –Nan-chan se dirigió hacia la salida.

–No tardo en regresar angelito, resiste la idiotez de esas dos –Yurika-chan besó mi frente, antes de seguir a Nan-chan.

–¡Rippi! –Di un salto al escuchar mi nombre salir de los labios de Mimorin.

–¿S…Si? –Me acerqué al escenario.

–Quiero que seas la réferi. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa. –Toda lucha debe de tener uno. ¿Qué dices?

–Bueno, estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer… –¿Soramaru seguía consciente? –Si, quisiera ser la réferi.

–¡Perfecto! –Soltó a la chica sometida. –Anda sube. –Señaló las escaleras del escenario.

–S…Si. –Obedecí sin rechistar.

–¿Por qué siempre me llevo los golpes más duros de la vida…? –Susurró a duras apenas nuestra amiga alta.

Espero puedas perdonarme Soramaru, pero el aburrimiento debe ser combatido a lo que de lugar.

–¡Que comience la lucha! –Grité emocionada.

–¡Noooo!

 **Aina POV**

Aquel grito ensordecedor nos asustó demasiado, por lo que apresuramos el paso hacia el auditorio. Cuando abrimos la puerta de dicho lugar, Soramaru estaba en el suelo siendo empujada por el pie de Mimorin, se notaba a kilómetros la intención de querer sacarla fuera del escenario.

Y así lo hizo, Soramaru terminó fuera del escenario, la tonta se quejaba del dolor causado por su mejor amiga.

–¡Es hora del gran final! –Mimorin estaba al borde del escenario, mientras golpeaba repetidas veces sus hombros.

–¿Qué es lo que hará esa loca? –Pile-chan exclamó confundida.

– Piensa lanzarse del escenario. –Ucchi respondió muy calmada.

–¿No deberías estar deteniéndola? –Emitsun cuestionó algo preocupada.

–No puedo, ya saltó del escenario. –Señaló.

Si, la idiota había saltado y cayó encima de Soramaru. La pobre se quedó sin aire gracias a la plancha que recibió de Mimorin. Quien de inmediato levantó la pierna de Soramaru para hacer el conteo.

–¡Rippi! –La nombrada llegó en un segundo a lado de Mimorin. Golpeó tres veces el suelo alfombrado con la palma de su mano izquierda. –¡Si! –Mimorin se levantó del suelo, levantando sus brazos a modo de victoria.

–A veces me pregunto si la idiotez no es contagiosa. –Cuando el espectáculo terminó, nos acercamos al escenario, pasando por encima de Soramaru.

–Bien, ya que estamos todas reunidas aquí~ –Algunas se sentaron en el borde del escenario, y las restantes (incluyéndome) en las butacas de la primera fila.

–Espera, faltan Nan-chan y Shika-chan, ¿Dónde están ellas? –Pregunté.

–Nan-chan fue a las máquinas expendedoras y Yurika-chan la acompañó. –Respondió Rippi.

–Entonces hay que esperarlas. –Noté las miradas que se lanzaron entre ellas.

–La verdad, es mejor que Nanjolno-san no esté aquí. –Le lancé a Mimorin mi mejor mirada de matona para que se explicara. –Uh, esto…

–Kussun, ¿Sabes por que estás aquí? –Ucchi intervino. –¿Y por qué no queremos que Nan-chan esté aquí?

–Dime que Pile-chan no te ha dicho mi situación y que esta no es una intervención de ustedes. –De nuevo se miraron entre si. –Con que de eso se trata. –Asintieron varias veces con su cabeza. –Me voy. –No dudé en colocarme de pie y caminar hacia la salida. Pero…

–Kusuda Aina-san, vuelve a tu asiento en este mismo instante. –Emitsun usó aquella voz autoritaria que tanto le temía.

–Solo obedezco porque me seguirán molestando con el tema, no porque te tenga miedo. –Me volví a sentar.

–Buena chica. –Sonrío en burla. –Ahora, pueden proceder.

–Escuchamos que no estás siendo totalmente honesta con Nan-chan, la verdad es que ya lo esperábamos de ti Kussun. –Ucchi se colocó de pie y me señaló acusatoriamente.

–¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –Pregunté indignada.

–Ante tu comportamiento y hostigamiento hacia la pobre de Nan-chan, llegamos a la conclusión de que eres una tsundere de nivel tres. –Ucchi me ignoró por completo.

–Espera un momento, ¿tsundere de nivel tres? ¡¿A quién le dices tsundere?!

–Me alegro que preguntaras, Kussun. –Una vez más me ignoró. –Pile-chan. –La nombrada dejó de jugar con el cabello de Soramaru y se acercó a nosotras.

–Mi querida Kussun, existen tres niveles de tsunderismo. El primer nivel consiste en que la tsundere solo es un poco deshonesta con su pareja y no se molesta con facilidad, el segundo nivel la tsundere es aún más deshonesta con su pareja y los golpes son muy comunes y el nivel tres, en donde tu te encuentras, consiste en que la tsundere miente en cada oración a su pareja, se molesta con mucha facilidad, es violenta con la persona que ama y comúnmente se le asocia como una bestia sin corazón y fría. –Como se acercó, volvió a su posición junto a la ya despierta Soramaru.

–¿Bestia? –Fruncí el ceño.

–Admítelo, eres una bestia. –Mimorin comentó.

–S…Solo un poco… –Desvié la mirada hacia un lado.

–¿Un poco? –Ucchi alzó su ceja. –Rippi, las fotos. –Nuestra angelito se acercó con fotos en manos. –¿Te tengo que recordar la cachetada, el codazo a sus costillas, el puñetazo a su cabeza, ese suplex en el patio y ese cabezazo a su quijada? –Mencionó cada cosa mientras me mostraba las fotos de cada momento que pasó.

–¡OKAY, OKAY! ¡Soy una bestia! –Acepté avergonzada.

–Los golpes no son un problema, todas sabemos que las idiotas son muy resistentes. –Emitsun se metió.

–¿Qué no eres parte de su grupo? –Rippi preguntó con inocencia.

–El que sea amiga de la infancia de dos idiotas, no quiere decir que yo sea una. –Soltó segura de si misma.

–Oh, okay. –Esa respuesta fue justa para Rippi. –Prosigue.

–Ahem~ a lo que queremos llegar –Colocó sus manos en mis hombros. –¿Por qué esa actitud?

–Mi relación, solo participan dos personas. Así que, no les incumbe lo que pase dentro y fuera de esta. –Sonreí dulcemente.

–Con que a eso estamos jugando. –Pile-chan me miró desde su lugar, con una gran seriedad que desconocía en ella. –Como no quieres que te aconsejemos, creo que deberías pedirle consejos a tu madre, ya que bueno… ella sabe que sales con Nan-chan, ¿cierto? –Dibujó una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad en su cara.

–Pile-chan… –Gruñí.

–¿No le has dicho a tu madre de tu sexualidad? ¿Ni que sales con una chica? ¿Te das cuenta que estás saliendo con alguien a sus espaldas? ¿Qué harás cuando se entere? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Gracias a las preguntas hechas por todas, exploté…

–¡Mi madre no sabe sobre la existencia de Nan-chan! –Emitsun apartó sus manos de mis hombros. –¡Nunca la he mencionado en frente de ella! ¡Porque nunca llenará las expectativas de mi madre! ¡Ella quiere alguien perfecto para mí y Nan-chan no lo es!

–¡Basta! –Emitsun gritó molesta, algo que me sacó de mi estupor. –Entiendo que no quieras decirle exactamente sobre tu relación, ¿Pero no mencionarla tan siquiera como una amiga o una compañera?

–… –Guardé silencio.

–Tu silencio me confirma el tipo de persona que eres realmente. –Emitsun tomó sus cosas. –Eres cruel Kussun… –Emitsun abandonó el auditorio con esas palabras.

Escuché varios pasos más pasar por mi lado, supuse que todas me habían dejado sola.

– _Soy de lo peor…_ –Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

–Kussun. –Levanté mi mirada asustada.

Shika-chan estaba parada enfrente de mí, junto a Pile-chan, Ucchi y Rippi.

–Yoshinon escuchó lo que has dicho. –Mencionó, solamente pude atinar en abrir enormemente mis ojos en pánico. –La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro le costó mantenerla en su lugar, ella sonreía para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran… –Ella hablaba con una tranquilidad que daba miedo. –No me sorprendió, por que no es la primera vez que lo hace y a causa de ti.

 **Flash back**

 **Yurika PDV**

– _¡K…Kusuda-san!_ – _Cerré fuertemente mi mandíbula, para abstenerme de taclear a mi mejor amiga al suelo y evitar que esta siga a esa chica._

– _Déjame en paz, no quiero unirme a tu club orgías._ – _Esta ignoró vilmente a Yoshinon._

– _L…Lo que viste en el club… no…no era lo que parecía…_ – _Ella insistió._

– _Oh claro, Las amigas normales se ayudan a desvestirse, mientras están a punto de besarse, ¿No?_ – _Desde mi lugar detecté el sarcasmo de la dientona._

– _Eh, ¿Si?_ – _Pero mi mejor amiga no._

– _Hazme un favor y piérdete senpai._ – _Ella se alejó de Yoshinon. Por lo que a mi mejor amiga no le quedó de otra que acercarse a mi._

– _¿Por qué no te rindes ya?_ – _Pregunté aburrida._

– _Quiero disculparme…_ – _Susurró._

– _Ella no se ve interesada en escucharte._ – _Me crucé de brazos._ – _Deberías dejarlo ya._

– _Shikaco, le falté al respeto y debo disculparme por eso._ – _Frunció el ceño._

– _¿Segura que solo la sigues por eso?_ – _Pregunté directa._ – _¿Te recuerdo nuestra charla en la ceremonia?_

– _Uh…eso…_ – _Titubeó._

– _He dado en el blanco._ – _Afirmé._ – _Quieres entablar una conversación real con ella. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a ligar?_ – _Sonreí picara._ – _Soy una experta en el campo del ligue._

– _No quiero ligar con Kusuda-san…_ – _Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo derecho._ – _Solo quiero ser su amiga._

– _Claro, solo su amiga~_ – _Alboroté su cabello._ – _Ni tu misma te crees eso~_

– _Ah…_

– _Déjaselo todo a tu mejor amiga._

– _Claro…_

– _¡Ese es el espíritu!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

– _El espíritu murió… –Hice una mueca de dolor, cuando Yoshinon nuevamente fue ignorada por la vil dientona._

– _¿Qué número de intento es este…? –Me preguntó decaída._

– _Mm… –Revisé mi libreta de notas. –De esta semana, es el décimo intento._

– _¿El décimo intento de qué? –Gruñí al escuchar la voz de Soramaru a espaldas de nosotras._

– _De asesinato, ¿Sabes lo difícil que eres de matar? –Nuestra amiga palideció._

– _Soramaru, te está tomando el pelo. –Mimorin señaló lo obvio._

– _No lo sé Mimorin, parece falso. –Centró sus ojos en mi libreta._

– _Ahh… –Solté un largo suspiro. –¿Nos seguirás molestando si no decimos algo, cierto?_

– _Shika-chan me conoce bien~ –Sonrió la maldita._

– _Yoshinon quiere conquistar a la chica dientona de primer año. –Respondí honestamente._

– _¡Shikaco! –Mi mejor amiga apartó mi brazo con un golpe en este._

– _¿Dientona? –Ambas ladearon sus cabezas._

 _Para después mirar hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Casualmente la chica a la que me refería pasó por delante de nosotras otra vez._

– _Reza para que Mimorin no haga algo estúpido… –Le susurré a mi mejor amiga, quien solo atinó en juntar sus manos._

– _¡Oh! ¡¿Es esa chica dientona de la que hablaban?! –Mimorin apuntó a Kusuda-san cuando esta ya estaba muy lejos._

 _Y como era de esperarse, ella detuvo su andar, se acercó a nosotras y se plantó en frente de nuestra amiga indiscreta._

– _¿Qué has dicho? –Colocó sus manos a la cadera._

– _Pero si eres agresiva y enana. –Soramaru miró de arriba y abajo a la chica. –No creo que sea un buen partido para ti, Nanjo-san. –Mi mejor amiga se notaba que quería desaparecer de ahí._

– _¿De qué estás hablando, loca? –Frunció el ceño._

– _A lo que ella se refiere es que aquí mi amiga~ –Mimorin abrazó a una avergonzada Yoshinon. –Tiene un pequeño crush en ti~_

– _¿Perdón? –Levantó su ceja ante la confesión._

– _¿C…Crush? ¡Oi, Mimo-chan eso no es…! –La nombrada apretó aún más su abrazo._

– _Ya sabes; atracción, gusto, interés~ como quieras llamarlo. –Con cada palabra que Mimorin soltaba, la cara de Yoshinon se tornaba aún más roja._

– _Ella se preguntaba si~ –Sonramaru dibujó esa maldita sonrisa de pervertida. –¿Quisieras salir con ella a una cita?, Nanjo-san promete tratarte bien, te cuidará muuuy bien. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Guiñó su ojo._

– _Dale una oportunidad, dale todo lo tuyo. –Mimorin se unió para molestarlas. –De preferencia si es tu virginidad, ella lo aceptará con gusto. –Ambas bullys chocaron los cinco._

– _Vamos, dejen que Yoshinon se encargue~ –Traté de detener las burlas. –Aunque le cueste completar una oración, deberían dejarla intentar al menos. –Pero al final me uní a ellas._

– _Ugh… Kusuda-san, ellas no saben lo que dicen… –Yoshinon se trababa con sus propias palabras. –Y…Yo solo…_

– _Ahórrate lo que tengas que decir. –Levantó su mano en señal de que se callara. –Te lo diré de nuevo, por que veo que no entendiste la primera vez que lo dije. –Tosió fingidamente. –No me interesa saber lo que tengas que decirme, no me interesas en absoluto, prácticamente no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu tonto crush en mi, así que por una vez por todas déjame en paz. –Con eso dicho, salió corriendo._

– _Creo que no le gustas. –Soramaru ha recalcado lo obvio._

– _No te preocupes, hay más peces en el agua. –Mimorin palmeó la cabeza de Yoshinon, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña._

– _Suzuko, ¿Te das cuenta que Nanjo-san no es popular? –"Susurró", está en comillas debido a que la idiota lo dijo demasiado alto para que Yoshinon escuchara._

– _Lo sé, solo tienes que escuchar el como describen a Nanjolno-san en los pasillos. –Comentó. –Fantasma, Akarin dos, prima de Casper, la artista muda de segundo~ –Enumeró Mimorin._

– _Siendo de esa manera ¿En verdad planeaba conquistar a la enana esa?_

– _Hey Soramaru, eso ya es… –El temblor que presencie en Yoshinon me dejó sorprendida._

– _¿Uh? ¿Nanjolno-san? –La nombrada se zafó de los brazos de Mimorin._

– _Tuve suficiente con las palabras de Kusuda-san, no necesito que ustedes me hundan más. –Ella estaba llorando. –Las odio… –Yoshinon se alejó de nosotras._

– _Cruzamos la línea… –Murmuré, mientras llevaba a mi rostro mis manos._

– _S…Si…_

– _Espero vivir otro día más mañana…_

– _No vivirás si Emitsun se entera~ –Dije._

– _Ella no se enterará. –Aseguró Soramaru._

 _No quise arruinar su falsa fantasía, así que guardé silencio._

 _Por que sé que Emitsun tarde o temprano se enterará de lo que le hicimos a Yoshinon. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la noticia se sepa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una mañana como cualquiera, estaba sacando libros de mi casillero de las materias correspondientes de ese día, mi mano casi era arrancada por la puerta del casillero cuando esta fue cerrada con fuerza._

– _¿Qué le hiciste a Nan-chan? –Emitsun se encontraba a lado de mí, preguntando con ese tono de voz que me da pavor._

– _¿Yo? ¿No querrás decir Mimorin y Soramaru? –Fingí ignorancia._

– _Hablé con ella ayer y me dijo que tú también estuviste implicada. –Golpeó mi pecho con su dedo índice._

– _Oh eso… –Rasqué mi nuca. –Verás, Yoshinon está interesada en alguien y solo le hicimos burla por eso._

– _Debió ser una pesada burla. –Entrecerró sus ojos._

– _Puede ser… –Desvié mi mirada._

– _Te disculparás con ella cuando la veas, ¿Entendido? –Asentí. –Buena chica. –Palmeó mi hombro. –Ahora, ¿En quien está interesada?, tal vez yo pueda ayudarla, no como ustedes inútiles de pacotilla.~ –Se recargó en mi casillero._

– _Es una chica de tu grupo de amistades~_

– _¿Ucchi? ¿Uchida Aya? –Hizo una pequeña mueca. –Porque si es ella, Nan-chan se llevará una gran decepción. Ucchi ya le echó el ojo a Mimorin._

– _¿Uchida? –Emitsun asintió a mi pregunta. –No, no es esa chica._

– _Entonces, debe ser Iida Riho. –Mencionó._

– _No, tampoco. –Negué con mi cabeza. –Su apellido es Kusuda._

– _Ah, Kussun._

– _¿Su nombre es Kusuda Kussun? –Fue inevitable preguntar aquello._

– _No, idiota. –Rodó sus ojos._

– _¿Su nombre es idiota? –Emitsun soltó un exasperado suspiro. A lo que reí , ya que me encantaba sacarla de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo._

– _Kussun es su sobrenombre, su nombre es Kusuda Aina._

– _¿Yo que iba a saber? –Me encogí de hombros. –Pero si, es esa chica._

– _Pobre, necesitará de mucha paciencia si quiere algo con Kussun._

– _Ya no más, puede que Yoshinon se rinda con ella. –Confesé. –Kusuda-san fue muy ruda ayer con Yoshinon._

– _Esa es la personalidad de Kussun. –Mencionó, pero me importó muy poco._

– _Tiene una personalidad horrible, sin ofender. –Sonreí en burla._

 _Antes de que replicara, una voz conocida interfirió en nuestra conversación. Cuando giré hacia esa persona, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. La usual falda larga de Yoshinon, era más corta, esta ahora rozaba la mitad de sus muslos; su blusa blanca de manga larga tenía los primeros tres botones abiertos y estaba arremangada hasta sus codos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su mirada, ya no era de timidez y miedo, ahora era una de determinación y valentía._

– _¿Q…Qué sucedió con la Yoshinon de mi infancia? –Pregunté una vez que ella se acercó._

– _Murió ayer, perdón por no haberte invitado al funeral~ –Sonrió burlonamente._

– _U…Uh… –Asentí tontamente._

– _Esto es totalmente diferente a lo que me imaginé. –Soltó Emitsun. –Pero no importa, Shika-chan me ha comentado que te rendirás con Kusuda-san, ¿Es cierto?_

– _¿Rendirme? ¡Para nada! –Sonrió orgullosa. –Esto es solo el comienzo de mi plan~_

– _¿Ah? ¿Plan? –Emitsun y yo nos miramos sin entender nada._

– _Ya lo verán. –Desvió su mirada hacia cierta parte de los casilleros._

 _Nosotras seguimos la dirección de su mirada y nos encontramos a una enana totalmente sola ordenando su casillero._

– _Y eso será ahora mismo. –Sin decir algo más, se acercó a su victima._

– _¿Qué hará?_

 _Desde nuestro lugar pudimos ver como Yoshinon era ignorada por Kusuda-san, pero de un momento a otro, esta fue acorralada en los casilleros por mi mejor amiga._

– _¿Cómo es posible…?_

 _Aún cuando estuviéramos apartadas de la escena, notamos el gran sonrojo de Kusuda-san y el como esta trataba de librarse de Yoshinon. Quien al parecer le susurraba algo al oído._

 _En pocos minutos Yoshinon regresó a nosotras portando una gran sonrisa de orgullo puro._

– _¿Qué le dijiste? –Emitsun fue la primera en preguntar._

– _Solo la verdad~_

– _¿Qué verdad? –Pregunté confundida._

– _Que la haré mía cueste lo que cueste y que no obtendré una respuesta negativa por parte de ella._

 _Ante aquella revelación tan honesta, Emitsun y yo guardamos silencio. Sin embargo este fue roto por el grito furioso de la chica que atacó hace unos momentos atrás._

– _¡Nanjo-senpai! –Kusuda-san se acercó a una velocidad exagerada a nosotras._

– _Ara, ¿Ya tienes una respuesta? –Sonrió picara._

 _La única respuesta que recibió fue una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda. Lo sorprendente no fue el golpe, sino la falta de reacción en Yoshinon._

– _¡Jamás me gustará alguien como tú, pervertida! –Ella la miró con odio._

 _Cuando íbamos a consolarla, ella una vez más nos sorprendió con su actitud._

– _Eso ya lo veremos, cariño~ –Ambas se lanzaron una mirada desafiante._

 _Desde ese día, su extraña relación de odio-amor comenzó, el juego de tira y afloja nació entre ellas dos, al igual que el sadomasoquismo._

 **Fin del flash back**

–A esa idiota le podrás gritar todo tipo de insultos y aún mantendrá esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Dirás que es una chica que no le importa lo que digan, pero muy en el fondo es una chica sensible. Aunque parezca poco creíble~ –Solté una suave risa. –Kussun ella cambió por ti, dejó de ser la chica tímida y llorona para poder acercarse a ti.

–Ella…

–Si, ella está tan enamorada de ti que hizo todo lo posible para que le prestaras atención. –Sonreí.

–Amo a Nan-chan… –Agachó su cabeza. –Yo no… –Detuve su intento de explicación con un pequeño golpe a su frente.

–Kussun, a la que le debes una explicación es a Yoshinon, no a mi. –Acarició el lugar que fue golpeado, mientras yo hablaba.

–Entonces debo hablar con ella ahora mismo. –Se colocó de pie.

–Creo que no es una buena idea… –Ucchi soltó en un murmuro.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó un poco molesta.

–Deberías darle su espacio por el momento, ella no se encuentra bien y no quieres que te grite ¿Cierto? –Negó con su cabeza ante mis palabras.

–Mañana podrás hablar con ella~

–Espero poder arreglar todo mañana… –Suspiró.

–¿Qué podría salir mal?

 **Yoshino POV**

Nunca pensé que llegaría a casa con esa gran rapidez, creo que he roto el record de Soramaru. Supongo que el huir de ahí fue mi adrenalina para correr de esa manera tan desesperada.

' _¡Mi madre no sabe sobre la existencia de Nan-chan! ¡Nunca la he mencionado en frente de ella! ¡Porque nunca llenará las expectativas de mi madre! ¡Ella quiere alguien perfecto para mí y Nan-chan no lo es!'_

– _Sus palabras..._ –Empuñé mis manos fuertemente. – _No soy perfecta, pero lo intento..._ –Mi visión comenzó a nublarse. – _Me esfuerzo y ella… ella no lo ve…_ –Mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de agua que caían por mi cabello.

–¿Yoshi-chan? –Unos suaves pasos se acercaron a donde yo me encontraba. –Cielos, ¿Cuántas veces te dije esta mañana que no olvidaras tu paraguas? –Fue lo primero que dijo al ver el estado con el que llegué a casa.

–Lo siento mamá… –Ante el tono de voz que utilicé, mi madre notó de inmediato que algo no andaba bien conmigo.

–Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? –Mi mamá posó sus cálidas manos en mis húmedas mejillas.

–No es nada. –Sonreí forzosamente.

–No te atrevas a mentirle a tu madre. –Ella apretó mis mejillas. –Esa mirada te delata.

No dije nada, simplemente la abracé, explotando en llanto en el proceso.

–Yoshi-chan… –Mi mamá correspondió mi abrazo necesitado. –Shh, todo estará bien…–Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. –Todo estará bien.

Los brazos de mamá se encargaron de disipar el dolor que había en mi pecho. Ella logró calmarme con su gentil forma de ser y esa calidez que la caracterizaba tanto.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Preguntó suavemente.

–Ni yo misma se lo que pasó… –Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. –Yo regresaba al auditorio y escuché algo que no debía.

–¿Qué fue ese algo? –Se separó un poco de mí.

–No puedo decirlo, te podrías enojar con tu nuera. –Fruncí el ceño.

–Oh, ¿Entonces Kusuda-chan fue la causante de las lágrimas de mi bebé? –Tragué saliva al ver esa sonrisa extremadamente dulce.

–P…Puede que tengas razón… –Desvié mi mirada. –No, no… –Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro. –Lo que quiero decir, es que en parte fue mi culpa.

–¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –Ella me miró con reproche.

–No ser lo suficiente perfecta, tal vez debería someterme a un arduo entrenamiento para convertirme en Himemiya Chikane. Lo primero seria es tener un largo cabello brilloso, jugar tenis, saber usar un arco, hacerme un tatuaje en mi espalda y ser sacerdotisa o ¿Debería entrenar para convertirme en Hanazono Shizuma?, aunque puede que sea algo difícil, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a acostarme en el pasto, pica mucho...

–Hija, ¿Segura que no eres bipolar? –Esta vez acarició mis hombros. –Hace un momento estabas llorando y ahora estas divagando mucho sobre personajes anime.

–Creo que me afectó demasiado el golpe a la cabeza cuando Shikaco me tiró de la cama. –Suspiré. –Bueno, el punto es que debo ser perfecta para tener a Kussun comiendo de mi mano y para ganarme a la suegra. –Mi mamá parpadeó confundida. –¡Y nada o nadie me detendrá! –Alcé mis brazos cuando di mi grito de guerra. –Gracias mamá, eres la mejor. –Bese su mejilla, antes de desaparecer a mi habitación.

–¡Recuerda quitarte el uniforme mojado y después darte un baño! –Gritó.

–¡Si mamá! –Respondí devuelta desde mi habitación.

–Y pensar que estaba triste, mi hija si que es sorprendente~

.

.

.

.

.

Está confirmado, el destino me odia.

Estaba tan emocionada de ir al instituto para demostrarle a Kussun lo perfecta que puedo ser, que terminé desvelándome por ello y eso no es lo peor, amanecí enferma de fiebre y gripe, por que a la idiota de mí se le olvidó quitarse el uniforme y darse un baño de agua caliente.

–El destino me odia… –Fue lo que dije cuando mamá apartó el termómetro de mi boca.

–El destino no tiene la culpa de que olvidarás lo que te dije el día de ayer. –Mamá le echó un vistazo al objeto entre sus manos. –Tal parece que alguien no irá al instituto~ –Sonrió. –Y creo que mencionaste que nada o nadie te detendría en tener comiendo de tu mano a Kusuda-chan y ganarte a la suegra. –Todavía tiene el descaro de burlarse.

–Mamá, me estoy muriendo, no te burles de mí…~ –Repliqué.

–Nada o nadie me detendrá, decía. Tendré a Kussun comiendo de mi mano y me ganaré a mi suegra, decía. –Siguió burlándose.

–Amor, deberías dejar descansar a Yoshi-chan. –Mi papá apareció por la puerta de mi habitación, con bandeja en mano.

–Es divertido, solo mira esas mejillas sonrojadas. –La bandeja fue depositada en mis piernas, esta contenía un plato de sopa, un par de pastillas para el congestionamiento y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

–Gracias papá. –Recibí un beso en la frente por parte de él. –No puedo creer que te divierte ver a tu hija sufrir. –Mamá río.

–No, me divierte el ver que mi hija tiene mala suerte~ –Hice un puchero ante sus palabras. –Dejando eso de lado, ¿Estarás bien estando por tu cuenta? –Preguntó preocupada.

–Estaré bien, tu y papá me han dejado en claro que medicamento debo tomar y a que horas debe ser. –Sorbí un poco de la sopa.

–¿Segura? –Esta vez papá preguntó.

–Muy segura. –Asentí a mis palabras tercamente. –Pueden irse tranquilos al trabajo.

–Si tu lo dices… –Suspiró mi papá, mientras recogía de mi escritorio su maletín y el de mamá.

–Avisaré al instituto de tu ausencia, ¿De acuerdo? –Nuevamente asentí.

–Pórtate bien, ¿Si, hija? –Otro asentimiento.

–Que les vaya bien~

Con una última mirada y promesas de llamarlos por si necesitaba algo, se despidieron de mí para realizar su rutina diaria.

–¿Y ahora que hago? –Miré alrededor de mi habitación.

Mis ojos brillaron al posarse en mi hermosa consola de videojuegos. Sin querer esperar más, encendí el aparato y coloqué el juego pendiente que había comprado la semana pasada.

–Estar enferma si que tiene sus ventajas~

 **Aina PDV**

Faltaban diez minutos para que las clases dieran inicio, miraba de un lado a otro el pasillo del tercer piso, esperando que Nan-chan apareciera con su usual sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Pero no había ninguna señal de ella y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

– _Debería irme ya es hora de entrar a clase, tal vez la vea en la hora del almuerzo._ –Con ese pensamiento, me dirigí a mi salón de una buena vez.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado ya y aún no había rastro de Nan-chan por ningún lado. En mi cabeza rondaba infinidad de cosas negativas acerca de su ausencia en el instituto; tales como: ¿Y si se cambió de escuela? ¿Y si se mudó a otro país? ¿Y si se alistó a la guerra? ¿Y si se la comió el lobo? ¿Y si se suicidó con jarabe para la tos?, ¡Necesito saber algo de ella! ¡Siento que me volveré loca!

–Eso es karma, Kussun~ –Pile-chan se burló de mí.

–¿Te recuerdo que Soramaru está sentada con Emitsun y Mimorin en otra mesa? –Señalé la mesa en la que se encontraban las mencionadas. –Si yo sufro, tu sufrirás conmigo.

–Eres cruel… –Ella acostó su cabeza en la mesa.

–Deberías apresurarte en arreglar lo tuyo con Nan-chan, extraño a Suzu-chan… –Ucchi hizo un puchero.

–Ucchi, solo han pasado tres horas. –Fruncí el ceño.

–Tres horas son demasiadas…~ –Siguió haciendo ese gesto.

Cuando iba a refutar contra lo dicho, Rippi y Shika-chan llegaron a nuestra mesa con bento en mano.

–Pensé que te sentarías con ellas. –Ese fue mi saludo de bienvenida para Shika-chan.

–Nah, para ellas en este momento soy una especie de "traidora" –Se encogió de hombros. –Así que quiero evitarme sus quejas infantiles.

–Tiene sentido. –Asentí comprensiva. –Por cierto, ¿Nan-chan llegó a clases? –Pregunté.

–No, nunca llegó. –Bebió de su jugo.

–Tengo la leve sensación de que Nan-chan te está evitando Kussun. –Pile-chan se burló de nueva cuenta.

–Si no me disculpo con mi novia por mis acciones, esas idiotas nos seguirán mirando como sus enemigas. –Mencioné. –¿Y no quieres que la chica que te gusta te vea de esa forma, cierto? –Esta vez sonreí de manera superior.

–Sora no me gusta. –Azotó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa. –No me gusta, ella solo es una amiga para mi.

–si no es así, ¿porqué querías atacar a Izumi-san por estar cerca de Soramaru? –Ucchi soltó aquello inocentemente

–Esa loca está obsesionada con Sora, le ha robado varias blusas de su casillero. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Solo trato de protegerla.

–Pero… –Rippi al fin decía algo. –La última vez que fui a tu casa, en tu habitación miré una blusa de Soramaru. Eso quiere decir que la robaste de ella. –Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en Pile-chan.

–¡T…Te equivocas! ¡Esa blusa era mía! –Sospechoso, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

–Esa blusa tenia bordado el apellido de Soramaru. –Rippi sonrió astutamente.

–"Tokui" es un apellido común. –Miró hacia otra parte.

–¿Cómo explicas el escudo del instituto? –Con esa pregunta de Rippi, mi mejor amiga fue callada brutalmente. –Eso pensé.

–Dios, ese lado tan malicioso de Rippi es tan sensual, rawr… –Susurró Shika-chan.

–Controla tus hormonas, puberta. –Suspiré. –Volviendo al tema principal. –Tosí. –¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Nan-chan?

–Puede que la presidenta sepa algo. –Comentó Shika-chan.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Alce mi ceja.

–La presidenta entregó una nota a nuestro tutor. –Respondió. –Él no dejaba de mirar al asiento de Yoshinon.

–Entonces solo tendré que hablar con la presidenta y listo. –Permití que una sonrisa de orgullo llegara a mi rostro.

–Kussun, hay un problema. –Miré a nuestra angelito para que se explicara–Emitsun es la vicepresidenta y está molesta contigo, será difícil preguntarle a la presidenta directamente sobre Nan-chan.

–Y como la presidenta es muy... ¿Cómo decirlo? –Pile-chan buscaba palabras para definir a nuestra senpai.

–¿Gobernada? –Ucchi a completó la oración, ante eso ambas chocaron los cinco.

–Todo lo que diga Emitsun, ella lo hace obedientemente. –Sonrió. –Así que es probable que le haya ordenado que guardara silencio.

–Maldición… –Murmuré entre dientes. –¿No hay forma de hacerla hablar?

–Mm… –Shika-chan colocó su mano en su mentón. –Podría intentar distraer a Emitsun.

–¿Lo harías por mi? –Pregunté incrédula. –Más bien, ¿Por qué me ayudas con todo esto?

– Tu y Yoshinon son mis amigas. –Respondió. –Además me das tanta vergüenza verte llorar por Yoshinon. –Sonrió en burla.

–Gracias Shika-chan. –Sonreí en gratitud.

–Aún tendríamos que lidiar con Mimorin y Soramaru. –Rippi comentó y tenía razón.

Pero ya tenía algo en mente para ellas por si se les ocurría intervenir en mi plan.

–Ucchi, Pile-chan. –Las nombradas me miraban atentamente. –Tienen un trabajo muy importante que realizar. –Ellas asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. –Teniendo todo listo, ¡Que comience la operación "sacarle la sopa a la presidenta gobernada"!

–¡Si!

.

.

.

 **Aya PDV**

El plan de Kussun dio marcha al terminar el cuarto periodo de clases, aliviada de no tener que soportar más de la aburrida clase de historia, me dirigí hacia nuestro usual punto de encuentro, en donde acordamos las formas de distracción que serían utilizadas en contra de nuestras amigas.

–¿Cómo demonios distraeré a Sora? –Preguntó una exasperada Pile-sama.

–Muéstrale tu escote. –Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–¡¿Qué?! –Cubrí mis oídos con mis manos, gracias a su grito escandaloso.

–¿Sabes que tienen de común el grupo idiota? –Kussun lanzó la pregunta, Shika-chan la miró ofendida, algo que fue ignorado por completo.

–¿Qué cosa? –Pile-sama le temía a la respuesta.

–Son unas pervertidas. –Shika-chan se ofendió aún más con ese comentario hecho por Kussun. –Si la persona que les gusta muestra un poco de piel, ellas se vuelven locas como los monos.

–Eso me parece una falta de respeto hacia mi pura persona. –Renegó.

–¿Pura? ¿De donde? –Pobre Shika-chan, su dignidad ha sido destruida en solo tres minutos.

–Bueno ya, déjenme en paz. –Pude ver como Kussun y Pile-sama se daban los cinco.

– _¿A caso ya se hizo costumbre de chocar los cinco?_ –Negué varias veces por el pensamiento que acababa de tener. –Bien, ¿Estás de acuerdo con nuestro plan, Pile-sama?

–No tengo opción, pero lo que haga Sora conmigo no va a ser responsabilidad mía.

–En elemental mi querida Pile-chan. –¿De donde sacó esa pipa Shika-chan? –Será responsabilidad tuya, porque la seducirás con sucios métodos. –La pipa era de burbujas. –Si se te lanza encima, técnicamente será culpa tuya.

–Tu…

–Dejen de pelear, por favor. –Rippi intervino.

Nadie podía negarse a esa petición tan linda por parte de nuestra angelito.

–Dejando las niñadas a un lado. –Eso causó molestia. –No hay que perder más tiempo. –Tomó de los brazos a Rippi y Shika-chan. –Cuento con ustedes, Ucchi, Pile-chan. –Sin decir algo más, comenzó a caminar arrastrando en el proceso a nuestras dos amigas.

–Es hora de mostrar nuestras dos cualidades, Pile-sama. –Con descaro señalé mi pecho.

–Ugh, lo que hace una por la amistad… –Comenzamos a caminar hacia la dirección contraria a la de Kussun.

–No estás molesta, porque sabes que de alguna manera beneficiará la relación que tienes con Soramaru.

–La única relación que tengo con ella es una de amistad. –Cruzó sus brazos. –No va a pasar algo más entre nosotras. –Lo último lo dijo con un atisbo de tristeza.

–Uno nunca sabe, Pile-sama~ –Tomé su mano. –Al menos deberías intentarlo, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

–¿A que te refieres con eso?

–Lo sabrás después~ –Apreté su suave mano, antes de soltarla. –Conquista a tu chica, pantera bonita.

–¿Conquistar a mi chica…?

–Si, porque ahí está~ –Señalé.

Soramaru estaba parada delante de nosotras mirando ausentemente por la ventana del pasillo, mientras comía lo que parecía ser una galleta de chocolate.

–Ve por ella, pantera. –La empujé.

Sin esperar alguna reacción por parte de ella reanudé mi camino hacia el auditorio, sin embargo; no di ni dos pasos cuando miré a Suzu-chan acercarse a nuestra posición.

– _Oh uh…_ –Tal parece que Pile-sama entendió la expresión de mi rostro.

Me acerqué un tanto nerviosa a mi novia, mostrando una sonrisa de culpabilidad en mi rostro.

–Hey Aya. –Ella saludó, portando un puchero en sus labios.

–¿Estás molesta conmigo? –Pregunté.

–Quizás… –Desvió su mirada. –Ahora si me disculpas, Soramaru y yo tenemos que ir al consejo. –Ella me apartó suavemente de su camino.

Pero fui más rápida, abracé su torso con fuerza, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna.

–Suzu-chan… –Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó.

–¿A…Aya? –Sonreí internamente por aquel lindo titubeo.

–¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones…? –Sollocé fingidamente.

–Esto… –Hice todo lo posible para no reír ante su rostro de circunstancia. –No llores, ya estás perdonada…

–Mentira… –Murmuré. –Debo ser castigada por mis acciones, ¡Castígame!

Suzu-chan comenzó a murmurar cosas extrañas tales como: "Dios está probando mi autocontrol" "ahora entiendo lo que decían sobre las chicas tiernas y calladitas" "debería aprovechar esta oportunidad", entre otras cosas más.

–Suzu-chan. –Ella salió de su trance. –¿Podrías castigarme?, he sido una chica mala..

–¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! –Asintió con energía. –V…Vamos a un lugar más privado… –Me cargó en brazos.

–¿Pero que hay de Soramaru? –Pregunté inocentemente.

–Que se joda, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. –Abracé su cuello.

–Kyah~ que atrevida Suzu-chan~

Ella comenzó a caminar, por sobre su hombro miré a Pile-sama, quien estaba bastante sorprendida por mi cometido.

– _Suerte~_ –Le guiñé un ojo.

Y simplemente me dejé llevar por la calidez que los brazos de Suzu-chan me brindaban.

 **Pile PDV**

–En verdad que Ucchi es sorprendente… –Sonreí nerviosa.

–Si que lo es. –Ella volvió su atención a mi. –Pero no te acercaste a decirme eso, ¿Cierto?

–¿Eh…? –Fingí ignorancia. –No sé de que estás hablando~

–Pile-chan sé que estás tratando de distraerme. –Respondió. –Tengo la leve sensación de que estás ayudando a Kussun. ¿Te molestaría decirme con que la estás ayudando?

–B…Bueno… –Jugué con mis pulgares. –La presidenta tiene información importante que Kussun necesita.

–¿Qué tipo de información?

–Sobre una chica.

–Entiendo… –Ella asintió lentamente. –¡¿No le bastó con decir aquello y ahora planea engañar a Nanjo-san?! ¡¿Qué se cree esa enana?!

–¡S…Sora! –Ella seguía diciendo incoherencias.

–¡Cuando la vea la arrojaré por la ventana! –Sora agitaba sus brazos.

–¡Sora! –Sostuve sus brazos.

–¡¿Qué?!

– _Oh no, eso si que no, ¡No le permitiré que me levante la voz!_ –Con una fuerte determinación, me preparé para lo que estoy a punto de hacer. –¿Viste la ardilla?

–¡¿Cuál ardilla?! –Sora ha caído en mi trampa.

–La que te pega con la rodilla. –Alcé mi rodilla y golpee lo que alcancé con ella.

Eso fue…

–P…Pile…chan… –Sora procedió a cubrir aquella parte que todas las mujeres tenían. –¿P…Por que…? –Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas.

–Odio que me griten. –Acomodé mi cabello. –Además lo que dijiste de Kussun no tuvo nada de sentido.

–P…Pero ella, información…chica… –Habló entrecortadamente.

–Esa chica se trata de Nan-chan, Kussun quiere saber el porque no asistió a clases. –Me agaché junto a ella. –La pobre está preocupada por su novia. Créeme Sora, nunca la había visto tan desesperada en mi vida escolar.

–E…Entiendo… –Creo que me pasé.

–¿Quieres un poco de hielo? –Pregunté preocupada.

–Si…tu vas a ser…la encargada de colocarme el…hielo ahí… acepto… –Mostró aquella encantadora sonrisa coqueta.

–Ni en momentos ridículos como este dejas los comentarios sucios Sora. –La ayudé a levantarse del suelo.

–¿Qué puedo decir…? Estar cerca de ti… me hace querer hacerlo siempre… –Susurro.

–¿U…Uh?

–Pile-chan, eres bonita, torpe e inocente… –Sora había recuperado el habla. –Cuando estoy a tu alrededor, hago lo que sea para ver ese lindo sonrojo tuyo. –El dichoso sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en mi rostro. –Justo como el que tienes en este momento. –Señaló.

–Sora… –Aparté mi vista avergonzada.

–Y cuando me sonríes solo a mi, me haces sentir como la persona más suertuda del mundo~ –Me congelé al escuchar aquella confesión. De inmediato ella notó lo que dijo y la reacción que obtuvo su confesión. –Uh…esto…Pile-chan, lo que quiero decir… –Sora me tomó de los hombros.

–¿Si, Sora?

–Tu me gustas…–Mordió sus labios, mi mirada se quedó un buen rato mirándolos. –Es algo vergonzoso de admitir… –Río nerviosa. –Me empezaste a gustar cuando por primera vez se sentaron en nuestra mesa, la verdad en aquel entonces pensé que no nos llevaríamos del todo bien debido a la extraña relación que Kussun y Nanjo-san compartían, pero decidimos ignorar sus peleas y solo nos concentrarnos en lograr a ser amigas. –Desvié mi mirada. –Y con el tiempo que hemos estado pasando últimamente, solo confirmó los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti.

–Yo… –Tragué saliva.

–Está bien si no correspondes mis sentimientos. –Sonrió con pena.

–¿Y si los correspondiera, que harías? –Le lancé una mirada retadora. Ella parpadeó confundida.

–Besarte. –Respondió directa.

–¿Qué esperas por hacerlo? –Pregunté impaciente.

–¿L…Los correspondes?

–Si tontita. –Sentí su mano debajo de mi mentón.

–No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. –Ella se inclinó hacia mi.

La poca distancia que había entre nosotras, me encargué de romperla para que nuestros labios conectaran finalmente.

–Ya no necesito el hielo. –Fue lo que dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron. –el beso de Pile-chan me ha curado, es un milagro.

–Idiota. –Besé una vez más sus labios.

–Soy una idiota feliz, Pile-chan~

–Entonces seamos unas idiotas felices juntas.

–Si, eso está mucho mejor.

Este plan de Kussun no solo distrajo a Sora, si no también me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo evidente. Le agradeceré apropiadamente mañana por este plan tan maravilloso que realizó.

–Me pregunto si le gustará tener una blusa robada de Nan-chan o tal vez las pantis...

.

.

.

 **Yurika PDV**

–¿Qué haremos para llamar la atención de Emitsun? –Mi angelito preguntó.

–Eso será algo difícil de hacer. –Murmuró Kussun, sin dejar de ver por la ventanilla del consejo estudiantil.

–A esa cabeza hueca déjenmela a mi, tengo un plan en mente. –Respondí.

–Shika-chan, estamos hablando de Emitsun. –Dijo la dientona como si fuera algo obvio. –Ella de inmediato sabrá que estamos planeando algo.

–Kussun, ella tiene dos amigas de la infancia que son estúpidas de nacimiento, ¿En verdad crees que no se ha contagiado de nuestra estupidez? –Rodee mis ojos. –En fin, dejémonos de charla y prosigamos con el plan. –Tanto Rippi como Kussun asintieron. –Una vez que Emitsun salga detrás de mi, entran de inmediato ¿de acuerdo? –Otra afirmación. –Bien, aquí voy.

Abrí la puerta corrediza del consejo y me adentré a este, obteniendo como resultado la atención de la presidenta y su interés romántico.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Judas? –Preguntó Emitsun.

Sin darle alguna respuesta a su pregunta, me acerqué al escritorio y azoté las palmas de mis manos fuertemente en la madera, ocasionando que esas dos se asustaran.

–Sakuragawa-senpai. –La nombrada parpadeó. –Emitsun tiene una cantidad enfermiza de fotos tuyas, las cuales están pegadas en toda su habitación. –Confesé. –Está tan obsesionada contigo que habla con esas fotos y murmura algo sobre hacerte cosas sucias y rudas. Dios mis santos oídos inocentes. –Me persigné. –Ella si que necesita ser bañada en agua bendita.

–Ah… –La pobre presidenta estaba hecha un tomate. En cambio mi amiga…

Estaba lista para descuartizarme.

–Bueno, ya dije lo que necesitaba decir es hora de que me retire, ¡Adiós! –Sin esperar más salí a toda velocidad del consejo, siendo seguida por Emitsun enseguida.

–¡Estás muerta maldita cierva!

–¡Mami!

.

.

.

El plan había funcionado a la perfección, alejé a Emitsun del consejo; ahora tendré que lidiar con su intento de homicidio hacia mi maravillosa persona.

–Emitun, camate po favo –Intenté decir, pero la idiota aún intentaba hacerme comer el pasto del jardín de la escuela.

–No, hasta que te comas ese pasto que un perro orinó esta mañana. –Siguió aplastando mi cabeza.

–¡Eww! ¡Eww! ¡Déjame ir loca! –Patalee, intentando quitármela de encima, pero fallé miserablemente.

–Ugh, me das tanta pena. –Ella por fin se quitó. Cuando estuve libre, me senté lo más lejos posible de esa área asquerosa. –Ni se porque estoy lidiando contigo, debería estar haciendo mi… –Emitsun había levantado su vista y lo que vio al parecer no le gustó para nada.

Con curiosidad seguí la dirección de su mirada y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Kussun y Rippi tenían atada a la presidenta con cinta adhesiva a su silla.

–Vaya, no me esperaba eso. –Solté. –Creo que se negó rotundamente a darle información sobre Yoshinon.

–Después de todo lo que dijo de Nan-chan, ¿Por qué la ayudas? –Apretó sus puños.

–Porque es un ser humano. –Respondí simplemente. –Y como seres humanos cometemos errores estúpidos. ¿Crees que no me molesté cuando miré llorar a Yoshinon? Lo hice y tenía pensado cortar lazos con ella, pero después… –Suspiré. –Su mirada de miedo y de total culpabilidad me hizo cambiar de parecer.

–Le hizo daño, Shika-chan. –Sonreí un poco al ver que ya no se encontraba a la defensiva.

–Puede que tenga una buena razón por mantener oculta a Yoshinon. –Encogí mis hombros. –Además, no todas las relaciones son perfectas, habrá días donde haya peleas innecesarias y querrás terminar todo con aquella persona, pero si en verdad quieres a esa persona harás de todo para solucionar el problema, ¿no? –Emitsun asintió. –Eso es lo que está tratando de hacer Kussun en este momento. –Una vez más miramos hacia la ventana. Y encontramos que Sakuragawa-senpai estaba sola, al parecer gritando por ayuda.

–¿Por qué recurrió a ese plan si pudo haber llamado a Nan-chan por teléfono?, no espera, tengo algo mejor que preguntar. –Sonrió divertida. –¿Por qué no la llevaste a la casa de Nan-chan?

–Yo también me lo pregunto. –Reí. –El amor si que te hace estúpida.

–En eso te doy la razón.

Espero que Kussun esta vez no sea una cobarde y pueda ser honesta con su mamá y Yoshinon.

.

.

.

 **Aina PDV**

 **Minutos antes…**

–¡Exijo saber que le pasó a mi novia! –Azoté las palmas de mis manos en el escritorio.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, va en contra de las normas de la escuela. –Fue su corta respuesta.

–Tengo entendido que el reglamento dice que solo los pertenecientes al consejo pueden saber aquella información, ya que algunos son los responsables de realizar los justificantes de los alumnos. –Soltó aquello Rippi.

–Soy parte del consejo y parte del grupo que realizan los justificantes. –Dije, antes de que la presidenta contraatacara.

–Estás despedida. –Gruñí enfadada ante aquello.

–Si que eres testaruda, senpai. –Bufé. –Y una maldita gobernada.

–Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, y no porque Emi-chan me lo pidió amablemente. –Confesó.

–Nadie mencionó a Emitsun. –Rippi comentó.

Extrañamente el salón quedó en silencio.

–Ahem, el punto es que jamás me harán cambiar de parecer y no me importa estar atada a una silla con cinta adhesiva. –Frunció el ceño decidida.

–Eso veremos. –Sonreí sádicamente. –Rippi, las fotos. –La nombrada sacó las fotos de su maletín. –Dime, ¿Has visto a Emitsun con poca ropa? –Eso picó la atención de la presidenta. –Si me dices que pasó con Nan-chan y me das la dirección de su casa, las fotos serán todas tuyas. –Rippi esparció dichas fotos en el escritorio.

–Está enferma, puedes tener su dirección de su expediente, el cual está en el archivador de tu izquierda, en el tercer cajón. –Seguí las instrucciones dichas. –No necesitas llave, está abierto.

Una vez teniendo en mis manos el expediente de mi novia, le tomé fotografía a su dirección, para después devolverlo a su lugar.

–Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo, disfruta de tus fotos presidenta. –Sonreí victoriosa. –Andando Rippi, le prometí a Shika-chan que te escoltaría a la entrada de la escuela. –Ella asintió.

Con la satisfacción de haber cumplido con la misión salimos del consejo, dejando atrás a una presidenta apresada.

–¡Hey! ¡Sigo atada! ¡No me dejen aquí!

Lo siento senpai te lo mereces por hacerte la dificil.

Ahora, solo queda ir a casa de Nan-chan y disculparme.

Será pan comido, ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

– _No puedo hacerlo…_ –Tragué saliva.

He estado mirando la puerta de su hogar por 15 minutos, decidiendo si debería tocar el timbre o irme, esperar hasta que se recupere y verla en la escuela. La segunda opción parecía tentadora, pero mi corazón pedía a gritos que me armara de valor y tocara esa maldita puerta.

– _Es muy fácil lo que tengo que hacer, ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?_ –Revolví mi cabello en frustración.

–Sabia que al último momento dudarías. –Solté un respingo en cuanto escuché la voz de mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas.

Giré para encararla y grande fue mi sorpresa al no solo ver a mi mejor amiga, si no también a las demás, incluyendo a Emitsun.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –Fruncí el ceño. –Se suponía que yo iría sola. –Por un momento miré a Emitsun, quien para mi suerte no me ha atacado aún.

–Estamos aquí para darte apoyo moral. –Fue la respuesta de Shika-chan.

–Y asegurarnos de que no huyas como una vil cobarde. –Y esa fue la honesta respuesta de Pile-chan.

–¡No planeaba huir!

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no has tocado la puerta? –Preguntó Ucchi. –Has estado parada ahí varios minutos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? –Traté de cambiar de tema.

Pero ellas lo notaron de inmediato.

–No servirá de nada tu estrategia, Kussun. –Murmuró mi mejor amiga.

– _Debo prolongar un poco más el tiempo y tal vez de esa manera pueda pensar en alguna forma de pedirle perdón a Nan-chan._ –Pasé mi mirada por cada una de mis amigas, hasta que se topó con Soramaru.

Y su mano entrelazada a la de Pile-chan.

– _Perfecto._ –Sonreí. –Pile-chan, ¿Por qué tu y Soramaru están tomadas de la mano? –Ladee mi cabeza hacia un lado.

–B-Bueno, es normal que las parejas se tomen de la mano, ¿No? –Dijo, mientras un sonrojo comenzaba a abarcar su rostro.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En que momento pasó?! –Mimorin fue la primera en explotar. –¡¿Qué pasó con la promesa que hicimos de contarnos todo?! –Se acercó a Soramaru y la tomó por los hombros. –¡Yo te dije sobre mi primera vez con Aya! ¡¿Y tu no pudiste decirme lo tuyo con Pile-chan?!

–¡¿Le dijiste sobre nuestra primera vez?! / ¡No te pedí que me lo dijeras!

– ¿Qué clase de amiga no quisiera escuchar sobre la vida sexual de su mejor amiga? –La idiota de Mimorin no le importó que su novia la estuviera golpeando suavemente la espalda.

–Soy alguien normal, no una loca pervertida como tu. –Señaló Soramaru.

–En eso le doy la razón a Soramaru. –Por obvias razones, Mimorin ignoró a Shika-chan.

–Oye, la loca pervertida del grupo es Shika-chan.

–¡¿A quien le dices loca pervertida, idiota?!

–¡¿A quien le dices idiota, Idiota?!

–¡A ti, idiota!

–¡Tu eres la idiota!

–¡Ambas lo son! –Gritó Soramaru.

Gracias a mi comentario tan inocente, ocasioné una pelea de idiotas sin cerebro. Mientras eso ocurría, las novias del trio problemático intentaban sepáralas.

– _No puedo creer que sean tan fáciles de provocar._ –Llevé mi mano a mi frente.

–¡Basta! –Emitsun gritó autoritariamente a lo que provocó un silencio sepulcral. –Kussun deja de perder tiempo y toca de una maldita vez esa puerta. –Me apuntó con su dedo índice. –Necesitas disculparte con tu novia ahora mismo.

–Lo dices como si fuera fácil. –Me crucé de brazos.

–No lo es, pero al menos intentarías disculparte a toda costa. –Dijo seriamente. –Si en verdad amaras demasiado a Nan-chan, no dudarías ni por un segundo en verla y hacer las pases. –Lamió sus labios. –O ¿Es que su relación siempre fue de un solo lado?, nunca has correspondido los sentimientos de Nan-chan desde un principio ¿cierto?, ¡¿La única que se enamoró fue Nan-chan, cierto?! –Exclamó.

–¡Eso es mentira!

–¡Lo que estoy mirando me dice otra cosa!

–Uhh, drama. –Las demás decidieron sentarse en la banqueta y mirar nuestra discusión. –Esto se pondrá bueno.

–¡Si no estuviera enamorada de ella, no habría aceptado ser su novia!

–¡Pudiste haber aceptado por lástima! –Contratacó.

–¡Jamás haría tal cosa!

–¡Tus acciones hablan por ti, Kussun!

–¡¿Podrían callarse?! ¡Gente enferma intenta dormir! –Una voz ronca interrumpió nuestra discusión.

Tanto Emitsun y yo giramos hacia donde provenía dicho sonido.

–Nan-chan…

Ahí estaba ella, recargada en la puerta de su hogar, portando una blusa blanca de manga larga holgada y un pans color gris como pijama, miré desde mi lugar que una pequeña frazada cubría sus hombros.

–¿Uh? –Nan-chan parecía confundida. –¿He muerto? Si es así, ¿Por qué estoy en el infierno?

–Nan-chan. –Me acerqué lentamente a ella, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca toqué su frente con la palma de mi mano para verificar su temperatura. –Tienes fiebre. Te llevaré de vuelta a tu cama, ¿De acuerdo?

–¡Eso es amor! –Aplaudió Shika-chan.

–Andando. –Ignoré por completo el comentario.

–Si este es el infierno, me alegro demasiado saber que seré atendida por una sexy diablilla. –Dijo con una sonrisa boba.

–No me hagas hundir tu cabeza en agua helada, idiota. –Murmuré entre dientes.

–Está bien~

–Apareces en un buen momento idiota, si no hubieras aparecido habría matado a Kussun–Nan-chan solo atinó a reír al comentario de Emitsun.

–Si, claro. –Rodee los ojos.

–Tu y yo tenemos una larga charla que atender. –Asentí a las palabras de Emitsun.

–Emitsun… –La nombrada solo me miró. –Gracias, por lo que hiciste…

–Cuida bien de ella. –Emitsun pidió. –Y hablen sobre lo sucedido. –Esto lo dijo suavemente.

–Lo haré. –Asentí.

Espero tener el valor de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

.

.

.

Por un momento olvidé lo que tenía que hacer, el discurso que había preparado para disculparme quedó en el rincón de mi mente al ver el rostro lleno de paz de mi enferma novia.

Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por la fiebre, su pequeña nariz roja por el exceso de pañuelos que utilizó y el flequillo que tanto adoro estaba adherido a la frente debido al sudor por la alta temperatura que su cuerpo estaba expuesto. Esos pequeños detalles que noté me dejaron embelesada.

– _Aún estando enferma sigues siendo linda._ –La pequeña tela que encontré en la habitación junto al pequeño balde de agua fría, la sumergí, para después exprimirla y colocarla en la frente de Nan-chan.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en sus labios provocó que mi corazón latiera deprisa.

–Frio… como el corazón de Kussun… –Murmuró.

Pero ese comentario que soltó entre sueños también provocó que quisiera asfixiarla con la almohada de su cama.

–Si no estuvieras enferma te patearía el trasero. –Dije entre dientes.

–Eso nunca fue un impedimento.

–¿Hace cuanto que estás despierta? –Pregunté.

–Lo suficiente como para notar tu mirada depredadora. –Ella se acostó de lado, dándome la espalda en el proceso.

–¿Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda? –Refunfuñé.

–No negaste el hecho de que me mirabas como un pedazo de carne. –Dijo.

–Eso no es lo importante aquí. –Suspiré.

–Mm…

–Yo… –Mordí mi labio.

No sabía por donde empezar, hay demasiadas cosas por las cuales disculparme, pero creo que será lo mejor si comienzo por lo que ocasionó este problema.

–Nan-chan, ¿P…Podrías mirarme, por favor? –Ella ignoró mi petición.

Al ver aquello, decidí armarme de valor. Con timidez me acosté a un lado de ella y procedí a abrazar su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo, apegándola a mi cuerpo en el proceso. Sonreí un poco cuando escuché un pequeño jadeo por parte de ella.

–Lo que escuchaste en el auditorio… –Nan-chan me interrumpió.

–Es cierto. –El tono de voz que utilizó, no me gustó para nada.

Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, la chica alegre de la que me enamoré no estaba en ese momento conmigo.

–No soy perfecta y entiendo los motivos por los cuales quisiste ocultarme ante tu madre. –Susurró. –Carezco de varias virtudes y estoy repleta de defectos. Aún se me hace una ilusión que una chica como tú se haya fijado en alguien tan rara como yo. –Río suavemente.

–Tienes defectos –Sentí su cuerpo temblar. –pero… –Tragué saliva. –Yo amo cada uno de esos defectos porque son parte de ti. –Apreté un poco el abrazo. –¿Y que dices? ¡Tienes demasiadas virtudes!, eres amable, humilde, amigable, atractiva, una gran dibujante y una excelente novia. –Enumeré.

–Kussun… –Ella al fin decidió mirarme a la cara.

–La razón por la que te he ocultado ante mi madre es… –Oculté mi rostro en su cabello. –Porque ella espera que le presente a un chico, no a una chica.

–Si no querías presentarme como tu novia, pudiste presentarme como una amiga más. Eso me molestó más, ¿Sabes?

–Lo sé, pero Nan-chan si hablara de ti como amiga no podría… –Hundí mi cabeza un poco más en su cabello. –evitar la estúpida sonrisa de enamorada. En cada conversación que tuviera con mamá, siempre serías mencionada por mi. –Nan-chan comenzó acariciar mi espalda.

–Si aún no estás lista para enfrentar a tu madre, podemos seguir con esa fachada. –Susurró.

–No… –Negué con mi cabeza. –Te lastimé por esa misma razón, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo. –Salí de mi cálido escondite. –Nan-chan, esta bien si… –Lentamente entrelacé mi mano con la suya. –¿Puedo presentarte libremente al mundo como mi novia?, dejaré de lado mi vergüenza y mi orgullo…

–¿Podremos tomarnos de las manos?

–Si

–¿Besarnos?

–Si

–¿Decirnos sobrenombres cursis?

–Si

–¿Hablar empalagosamente?

–Si

–¿Tener sexo en publico?

–Si… –Espera un minuto. –¡Eso no!

–¿Ehh? ¿Por qué no? –Hizo un lindo puchero.

–¡Eso es privado, idiota! –Exclamé.

–Bueno, lo intenté.

Guardamos silencio un par de minutos, pero decidí romperlo con una pregunta que ayudaría a calmar mi preocupado corazón.

–¿Estoy perdonada? –Pregunté en una pequeña voz.

–No he escuchado una disculpa de ti. –Molestó.

–Mou Nan-chan. –Ella palmeó mi mejilla. –¿Perdonarías a esta tsundere por ser una cobarde?

–Te perdoné en el momento que te vi. Además, Kussun dejó de ser una cobarde al venir aquí y disculparse. –Esta vez besó mi frente. –No sabes lo feliz que me hizo aquello.

Sin poder evitarlo incliné mi rostro hacia el suyo y capturé sus labios con los míos propios.

–Te enfermarás. –Protestó.

–No me importa, quiero besarte.

–Vaya, Kussun está siendo muy honesta, ¿En verdad que no estoy muerta?

–Nan-chan.

–¿Si, mi Kussun?

–Calla y bésame.

–A la orden.

.

.

.

.

Después de dos días en cama, Nan-chan y yo por primera vez en meses dejaremos al descubierto nuestra relación. Hoy era el día en que les rompería el corazón a las fanáticas de Nan-chan y no podía estar más emocionada por hacerlo.

–Tierra llamando a Kussun, ¿Me escuchas? –Ante la insistente voz de Nan-chan, Salí de mi trance.

–¿Uh? ¿Preguntaste algo? –Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás bien?

–Lo estoy. Solo no puedo esperar por romperles el corazón a esas chicas. –Dije con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

–Das miedo con esa sonrisa.

–Por favor, amas esta sonrisa.

–Amo todo de ti, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –Sonrió dulcemente.

–Mou, será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde. –Tomé su mano.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la entrada de nuestro instituto. Con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y aún con nuestras manos entrelazadas, pasamos la entrada del instituto.

Y por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar los murmullos de las demás estudiantes.

–Seremos el chisme de toda la semana. –Bufó. –¿Estás segura de querer esto?

–Nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida sobre algo. –Sin importarme las miradas sobre nosotras, atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío.

–¿Kussun? –Mi novia parpadeó confundida.

–Dije que dejaría de ser una cobarde, así que lo que estoy apunto de hacer me matará de la vergüenza y probablemente solo lo haga una vez en público.

–¿Sexo? –Sonrió de forma sugerente.

–Nan-chan… –Susurré. –Te amo demasiado y quiero dejarlo muy en claro en este instituto.

–¿Uh?

Con determinación tomé el rostro de Nan-chan entre mis manos y la besé. Ignoré los jadeos de sorpresa, el sonido de los teléfonos tomando fotos y el llanto de las fanáticas de Nan-chan.

No me importó en absoluto las reacciones de las demás personas, mientras pudiera ver esa sonrisa en Nan-chan proclamaría una y otra vez que soy orgullosamente la novia de esta senpai pervertida.

–Me gustas, te amo…

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Conociendo a la suegra.

–Mamá, ella es Nanjo Yoshino mi novia. –Presentó Aina-san.

–Mucho gusto Kusuda-san, es un placer al fin conocerla. –Yoshino-san saludó con una reverencia.

–Igualmente querida. –Imitó el gesto.

–Ahora veo de donde sacó la belleza Kussun. –Sonrió. –Kusuda-san déjeme decirle que se ve encantadora con ese vestido.

–Muchas gracias –Kusuda-san abanico su rostro sonrojado. –Por favor deja las formalidades y dime mamá.

–Como usted diga, mamá. –La sonrisa de Yoshino-san creció aún más, si eso era posible.

– _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_ –Pensó una aterrada Aina-san.

…

–¿Cómo es posible que te ganaras tan rápido el cariño de mi mamá?

–Encanto Ikemen, querida. Nací con ese don.

–No debí preguntar…

 **~FIN~**


End file.
